Haunting Me
by LucyHRose
Summary: Lucy was getting the cold shoulder from everyone in the guild except Lisanna. Now the guild was beginning to be cruel toward her as well. One day, Lucy get's a letter from unknown and she rushed to the guild hall and was insulted by Team Natsu, except Lisanna. 3 weeks later, the guild finds out Lucy is dead. Then, they start hearing Lucy's voice and can see her. Is she really dead?
1. Her Disappearance

**So, some of you like my other story Ghost Girl and I'm glad I got some kind reviews for it. So, I was thinking that I should write another story similar to it by the way Lucy feels. But with a completely different plot line. So, let's start Haunting me.**

* * *

 _'No..._

 _It couldn't be true..._

 _But, it wasn't a lie at all..._

 _What they say is true..._

 _I couldn't take it..._

 _Impossible..._

 _I had nothing anymore..._

 _Pointless..._

 _Everybody had now left me..._

 _Why?'_

* * *

It has been months since Team Natsu's trip to Edolas and they had brought Lisanna back to Fairy Tail in Earthland. Everybody had partied to no end and catched up with the youngest Strauss sibling. Those who knew her were happy as can be and those who had just met her got along with her right away.

But, Lisanna had gotten mostly along with the blonde celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia.

The 2 got along right away and took a liking to one another. Having something in common with one another and recommending interests that each had.

It was all happy and fun during the first week Lisanna came back. But... it soon became something sad to Lucy.

After a while, Lucy was drifting away from her friends in the guild and didn't have much time to talk with Lisanna either since everyone else in the guild wanted to spend time with her. It saddened the blonde.

Even her own best friend and team kicked her off and wanted Lisanna to take her place. At first, Lisanna declined, saying that Lucy doesn't have to leave at all. But Lucy had insisted and the white headed girl gave in, not wanting to make her friend guilty for stopping Lisanna from joining Team Natsu.

Soon after, fewer and fewer people started talking to Lucy and she was getting treated badly by others.

Lucy couldn't even order food from Mira without Mira saying something bad about the blonde if Lisanna hadn't stepped in and the 2 would have a short conversation before Natsu dragged Lisanna away so they could go on a mission.

Every time he dragged Lisanna away, Lucy would look in her direction and wave as she smiled at her sadly. Which made Lisanna sad. Lucy had told her one time when they were at Lucy's apartment that she was feeling quite lonely and that the guild was becoming more distant. That Lisanna was the only one who talked to her.

At first it wasn't bad, but then it had gotten worse as people started to ignore Lucy's entire existence. Pushing her and brushing her off as if the blonde was never there to begin with. Everybody was too busy with Lisanna to notice.

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed, looking through her window as heavy raindrops fell one by one on her window. Her reflection was emotionless as her eyes saw the distant guild she had called home. Lucy stared for awhile and then turned away.

Lucy sighed, her stomach growled softly and the blonde got up to make an early dinner. It was silent and her expression became dull. That was when, a knock at her door came.

Lucy assumed it was Lisanna, since she was the only one who visits her from time to time.

Lucy turned off her stove and went to the door. Lucy straightened her white tank top and light blue skirt. She turned the door knob and didn't see Lisanna, but a messenger.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked.

"Yes. But, I wasn't expecting any mail." Lucy replied.

"I know. I was sent here to give you this letter." He informed.

He handed the letter to the confused Lucy and then turned away as he left the building.

"Thanks I guess."

Lucy closed the door behind her as she opened the letter and sat at her desk. Reading through it with curiosity, concern and carefully to take in every detail to understand it. Then her eyes widened.

Lucy stood up from her desk immediately. She changed her clothes into black leggings, a white and blue top that drifted down like a skirt to her thighs and brown knee length boots. She dashed for her coat hanger and grabbed her brown coat that went up to her knees and umbrella as she ran out of her apartment, slamming the door.

* * *

At Fairy Tail, Lisanna looked out the guild doors as the rain fell. She had not seen Lucy the entire day and was worried since the rain had been pouring down on Magnolia since noon.

Lisanna was sitting at the bar. Beside her was the rest of Team Natsu **(minus Wendy and Carla since they decided to do training for a few months and didn't know what's going on with Lucy and are still Lucy's friends)** eating peacefully and Mira in front of them cleaning beer mugs because of Cana's drinking and the rest of the men.

"Why are you looking out the guild doors, Lisanna?" Mira asked as she leaned on the counter.

"Nothing really."

"Are you sure? You've been staring for awhile now."

Lisanna nodded and then went back to staring out the guild's doors. Worrying for her blonde friend. Natsu then got up, finishing his meal as he went toward the request board with Happy flying beside his head. The 2 best friends looked at the request board. Searching for a perfect job. Once they picked it out, they went back to the team and showed the piece of paper in hand.

"Let's do this job tomorrow! The rain's gotta let up til then!"

"Aye sir!"

"Lisanna? Are you coming?" Erza asked.

"Lisanna?" Gray said waving his hand in front of her face.

Lisanna snapped out of it and then turned to her confused looking team. She saw the request in Natsu's hand and didn't feel like going on a mission tomorrow with them. She wanted to have a talk with Lucy.

"I don't feel like it." She said. "I'm gonna go home early today."

"We all should before this rain gets any stronger." Erza agreed with the rest of Team Natsu.

The young take-over mage got up from her seat as the others followed her. They got their umbrellas and was about to exit the guild when Lisanna saw Lucy running as she panted heavily.

"Lucy!?"

Team Natsu stopped as they watched Lucy dropped her umbrella and hug the silver headed girl. Lisanna hugged back comfortingly and she could feel Lucy shake as the blonde bury her head so she could hide her face.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Lisanna asked concerned.

"It's terrible!" Lucy said.

"What? What's terrible Lucy?"

Lucy broke their hug. She looked at Team Natsu with a pained expression. Her face and hair was drenched from the rain and she didn't care that Team Natsu was present to see her.

"Oh look, it's little Lucy." Happy said.

"What're you doing in the guild today?" Gray asked.

"Shouldn't you be home?" Erza added.

"You're too weak to even be here at all." Natsu insulted.

Lucy twitched as she heard the comments of the team that she considered her best friends and siblings. She hid her soft brown eyes under the bangs of her blonde hair. She didn't respond and Lisanna turned to her team without expressing how she didn't like the way she treated the blonde.

Lucy took a deep breath and pretended like she never heard the words they said and focused her attention to Lisanna.

"Lisanna?"

Lisanna turned back to the blonde, seeing that the girl was trying to not let the words Team Natsu said get to her. Lisanna smiled at Lucy and nodded for Lucy to continue speaking.

"If I were to disappear suddenly, would I be missed?"

The silver headed girl was confused and didn't know why Lucy was asking this. She was about to reply, but her team decided to answer the blonde's question for her instead.

"Of course not!" Gray said making Lucy jolt backwards.

"Can you not tell by the way the guild acts towards you?" Erza asked.

"Are you blind or something?" Happy added.

"You're the weakest in the guild! We wouldn't miss you!" Natsu replied.

"I-I... see..." Lucy said.

Lisanna turned back at the 3 mages and the exceed with a slightly shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Especially what Natsu said, it probably shattered Lucy's heart. Maybe even broke her heart too.

"What are you guys saying!?"

"Are you serious Lisanna? Everybody knows she's weak." Natsu replied.

Lisanna brushed Natsu and the others off and just scoffed at them before turning back to Lucy.

"Don't listen to a word she says Lucy. You're-!?"

But when the take-over mage turned around to face her friend, Lucy was no where to be seen. She had disappeared from her eyes and all that could be seen was endless rain throughout Magnolia.

* * *

After that day, Lucy never came back to the guild. She had been gone for over 2 weeks and Lisanna became very worried as little by little, Fairy Tail was soon getting dreary in the inside.

Lisanna refused to go on missions and each day she awaited Lucy's arrival for the past 2 weeks. Sitting in front of the guild doors, hoping to see the blonde walking to the guild she had loved so much. But Lucy never came.

It was now the mark of the 3rd week Lucy had been gone and the guild was as quiet and surprisingly bored. All they did was eat, drink and have some small talk. Lisanna was waiting by the guild doors as usual and she soon saw someone running in the distance. Lisanna perked up, hoping it was Lucy. But was soon let down, yet she smiled.

Running toward the guild was Wendy and Carla waving as they got closer to the guild. They had come back from their long wide training and panted as they got to the guild doors and Lisanna was the first to greet the pair.

"Glad you 2 are back! How was training?"

"It was great. I've gotten stronger since a few months ago!" Wendy replied grinning.

"Yes she has. It was quite the training." Carla agreed.

"By the way Lisanna, is Lucy in the guild? I saw this book during training and I thought she would like it." Wendy said as she showed the lavender hard-covered book.

She's not here, Wendy." Lisanna replied with a slight sad tone.

"Oh. Do you know when she's coming by any chance." Carla asked.

"Actually guys... she-!?"

Lisanna as then cut off as the 3 heard someone coming this way, stomping very loudly. They turned around to see a short woman with short purple hair and glasses, coming toward the guild in a fast pace. It was Lucy's landlady. She was waving her hands in the air as she held 2 envelopes with a devastated expression.

Once the landlady arrived, she was panting and looked around at the bored, quiet guild hall. She scanned the guild hall and then set her sights on Lisanna, Wendy and Carla. The landlady then straightened her posture and dusted off her clothes and coughed a bit.

Makarov looked over at her with concerned eyes and recognized her as Lucy's landlady for her apartment.

"You are Lucy's landlady, correct? Is there business you have with Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked lifting an eyebrow.

The landlady nodded before replying. "I need some of your lackeys to clear out Lucy Heartfilia's apartment for me."

"Why? Can't she do it herself?" Natsu asked lazily.

"I'm afraid not."

"Did something happen to her!?" Lisanna asked.

The landlady was hesitant to respond and that made the 2 girls and exceed worried about the blonde. THe landlady then lifted her hand showing the envelope with a red wax seal.

"This came to my office today. When I read it, I couldn't believe it."

"What happened?" Makarov asked.

The landlady stayed silent again and took a deep breath. "Sorry to say this but..."

Everybody leaned in to what the landlady was about to say. This made the entire guild curious and they wanted to know what befell the blonde that they thought was weak.

"Lucy... she's dead."

* * *

 **And cliffhanger cuz I'm evil like that! Hope you liked the first chapter! Byee~**


	2. Their Sadness

_"Lucy... she's dead."_

The words echoed in the fairies' heads. Their eyes widened as just hearing the news made their blood run cold. They didn't know how to react. They just stayed silent.

Unlike Lisanna, Wendy and Carla.

They were in total shock. Their eyes widened and their mouths hanged pen. Tears threatened to fall from their eyes and the 3 of them began to shake at the thought of their blonde friend dead. They didn't want to believe it and refused to believe it was even true at all.

Everybody stared at the landlady as she hung her head low. The held both letters in her hand and Makarov decided to speak up first.

"What... happened to... the body?" He stuttered.

"It was never found." The landlady replied, shocking Lisanna, Wendy and Carla more.

"The details are in this letter." She said handing it to the old guild master. "She was on a train when it happened."

"Why was she on a train?" Erza asked, shocked.

"I assume it was because of this letter I found in her apartment." She replied. "It was sent 3 weeks ago today and I believe she wanted to avoid it."

"May... we see?" Lisanna asked trying to stay strong.

The landlady handed the second letter to the 3 girls and led herself out of the guild hall, leaving the fairies in shock.

The guild was quiet as the 2 letters were being read. No one said a word, not even a peep. They were confused and shocked by what they had just heard and they didn't know how to feel about it.

"You all must hear this." Makarov said as a shadow casted over her eyes. Everyone could tell he was angry and upset about the news yet, Makarov tried to be as composed as possible.

 _'For those connected to Lucy Heartfilia,_

 _We are sorry to inform you this, but near noon, almost 2 weeks ago an accident happened on a train headed to Crocus and we're afraid Miss. Heartfilia was on it. Dark mages had attacked and planted a bomb. Miss. Heartfilia joined another mage in battle to ward off these mages, but unfortunately the bomb had exploded. Along with Miss. Heartfilia. Both her and the other mage's bodies were never found and the dark mages escaped the explosion with severe injuries by Miss. Heartfilia and the other mage._

 _We are sorry for your loss._

 _-Rune Knights'_

The guild was now even more in shock. Not only had Lucy died, but she died fighting dark mages and a bomb. But something was stuck in their heads. _Why was she going to the capital; Crocus?_

"Here's what the other letter says." Lisanna said holding the urge to cry from what she, Wendy and Carla had read.

 _'Dear Lucy,_

 _This must surprise you since it's unexpected, but I'm here to say that it's about time you come back. You know that this is a responsibility that you cannot avoid. You must leave that excuse of a guild and return immediately. You were never meant to join such a guild and never will. We must finish what you started NOW. We're not taking you away forever, we just simply need you here. You know why we do right? We'll be waiting in Crocus. You know where._

 _-Your friend'_

"Finish... what she started?" Gray said aloud.

"What does that even mean?" Cana asked.

That was least of the mages worries, not only did Lucy die, she didn't even quit the guild. No, she couldn't get the chance to. The last time she was even at the guild was the day she disappeared. Lisanna guessed that Lucy planned to tell her when she asked her the sudden question.

"But, where would she have disappeared to?" Lisanna wondered.

The guild was silent. They couldn't say anything. They looked back at their time they had with the blonde celestial mage and realized what they did and how sad she felt being treated the way she had been. Tears started to fall from the fairies' eyes and all they could do was sit in silence.

Not even the 3 girls could take it anymore. Their tears fell like waterfalls and cried freely while they hugged each other. Lucy - their friend - was dead and they didn't even get to say goodbye and her body was never found. Probably blown into ashes from the explosion.

"Dear Mavis... may Lucy rest in peace." Makarov thought.

* * *

Everybody had closed the guild early and walked back to their respective homes in silence. Grief loomed over each mage for their dead nakama and they wanted to apologize for everything they had ever said to blonde. But, they were too late. Now, Lucy was gone forever. Never to be seen again.

Lisanna stayed at Wendy's place for the night, explaining what had happened the past months she had been training and what Lucy had gone through. Happy went to Natsu's place to calm down. Leaving Natsu, Erza and Gray standing near the Rainbow Sakura trees. They remembered how much Lucy wanted to see them and then got sick which made her sad. But was able to see them afterwards. The smile on her face made it all worth it.

The 3 teens leaned on the tree as they looked back and remembered the fun they had with sweet Lucy. The times when she made them laugh, helped them, when she smiled, when she healed them, took care of them, when she gave them courage while comforting them. Lucy made gave them courage as did they to her.

But now, Lucy was gone.

Gone in the ashes of whatever remained of the train she was in. Probably mixed in with the dirt and rubble. The thought of it made Natsu, Erza and Gray gag in disgust and sadness. They lost their friend. Lost their nakama. Lost their sister.

Natsu looked down in shame, tightening his fists. Angry at himself for what he had done.

That's when... he - they heard it. The sound of light footsteps coming their way. Then, the voice that spoke.

 _"Why?"_

The 3 looked up in surprise and their she was. Lucy stood.

"Lucy?" They asked.

She had a blank expression on her face as she skin was pale and had gnashes everywhere.

 _"Why?"_ She asked again. _"What did I ever do to you?"_

Natsu, Erza and Gray were taken aback and they had a chance to make things right. But the girl in front of them, didn't give them a single chance to speak. She just spat out words that hurt them.

 _"You left me. You left me to rot. I never did anything to you. I looked up to you. Yet, you betrayed me and left me to die. It's your fault. It's your fault I ran. I didn't want to, but after you said I was weak, I had decided to go."_ Her voice echoed.

"You're wrong!" Natsu protested.

But Lucy ignored his words and continued to insult them.

 _"You broke me. Why do you hate me? I thought we were family. Now look at me. I'm dead. My body nowhere to be seen. I thought of you as my family. But my family always brings me hurt."_

"You don't mean that!" Gray said.

But Lucy acted as if she never heard him.

 _"I hate you. I hate all of you. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla are the only ones... the only ones who ever loved me. You will feel my revenge. I will haunt you forever. I will be in your dreams and will never escape me. I will never be at peace. Now, you won't be either."_

"Stop it!" Erza pleaded.

The 3 of them covered their ears, hoping to block out Lucy's insults and hurtful words. They closed their eyes, but the image of Lucy just appeared before them. Lucy was never going to leave their side and she was getting her revenge.

 _"I will never forgive you. You, who had hurt me so much. I will never feel lonely now, because I have you to talk to. In your heads, in your thoughts, in your dreams, I will always be here. I'll remind you every day... always... forever..."_

Lucy's voice began to fade and slowly, the mages opened their eyes and unplugged their ears. Lucy wasn't their anymore and her voice was gone. In the corner of their eyes, they could see people staring at them confused.

Had they just imagined it? Was Lucy really there? Was what they saw her or something in their minds? All Natsu, Erza and Gray could tell, was that they weren't sure themselves or if anyone else had seen Lucy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a place unknown, 2 people lay unconscious on 2 separate beds side by side. Sitting in front of these 2 beds were 4 surrounded by the shadows. Awaiting for each to awaken.

"Thank the Heavens we got to them in time."

"It would be terrible if both had died."

"But they've been sleeping for almost 3 weeks now. Even after healing them."

"Patience. They will wake up."

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Right... Lucy?"_

* * *

 **Thanks for the 4 follows, 5 favorites and 1 review! Feel free to ask me questions about the story, guesses on the 4 mysterious shadowed people and PM me for some suggestions for some (maybe?) OC's. Byee~**


	3. Their Problems

The next day, Natsu, Erza and Gray entered the guild hall, only to see everybody whispering and huddling around the guild. Talking about something that happened yesterday. Though Lisanna, Wendy and Carla seemed to be lost in confusion. Even Happy was shivering from something.

Just then, Juvia and Gajeel came running to the 3 teens while panting.

"Gray-sama! You have to help Juvia!" She cried as Gray dodged her incoming hug.

"Gajeel? What's going on here?" Erza asked.

"It's crazy. After everybody left the guild, we all started hearing Bunny Girl's voice and even saw her." Gajeel replied, shocking the 3 mages. "After a while she'd leave, but it seems Lisanna, Wendy and Carla didn't see it."

"She said some scary things to Juvia!" Juvia cried again.

Natsu looked down and hid his eyes with his hair. "Luce..."

"Yeah. We saw her too." Gray spoke up. "Though, we thought it was our imagination."

As everyone was talking about what they had saw and what Lucy said to them, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla gazed around the guild. They had been told by Mira what had happened but wondered why they didn't see Lucy.

"I can't believe you guys never saw her." Romeo said shaking a bit.

"We can't believe that you guys even saw her at all." Wendy replied calmly.

"Maybe it's because she doesn't blame us." Lisanna said.

"How can you be so sure?" Carla asked.

"I'm not. It's just... except for us, Lucy has been appearing before everyone here and they're the ones that ignored her." Lisanna stated. "Plus, even though you 2 have been gone for months, you still thought of her as a friend."

"I see..." Wendy and Carla said understanding.

Then, Team Natsu went up to the bar.

"Hey..." Natsu said.

Lisanna, Wendy, Carla and Romeo nodded in response.

Everybody began to do some small talk, trying to get their minds of what Lucy had said to them. Debating whether it was real or fake, they didn't care. What got to them was what Lucy said about each of them, was all true. They managed to forget some of the words she said, until they heard it. This time, even Lisanna, Wendy and Carla heard it too.

A cold chill entered the guild and the 3 dragon slayers could here soft and light footsteps come closer into the guild. Though, they couldn't see of smell who it was. The cold chill made the guild shiver in fear. Most remembering that they had felt the same feeling before. Then, _she_ spoke.

 _"Why?"_

When the guild heard the very familiar voice, they all began to shake in fear. The cold chill going down their spines as they looked around for the girl they had drove away.

 _"What did I do?"_

The voice echoed around the guild and everyone constantly looked around for their fallen nakama.

 _"I hate you. You betrayed my trust."_

Words the mages heard repeated themselves. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla looked around, hoping to see the blonde celestial mage before she disappeared once again.

 _"Only 3... only 3 remembered me. Only 3 called me their friend. Everyone else, just lied to me and my heart."_

That's when, while everybody was looking elsewhere, a pale girl appeared in front of Lisanna, Wendy and Carla. Lucy had scratches and bruises on her arms as she stared at the 3 of them. Her blonde hair had a blue glow as it flowed gently with the wind. She wore a white dress which was the only thing un-harmed or tattered.

"Lucy..." The 3 girls said softly.

They looked at Lucy's eyes. They held no emotion. The once lively brown eyes were now gone. Lifeless. Signs of tears were shown on her scratched face and Lisanna reached out to the blonde. Only to stop when the blonde turned away.

"Lucy wait!" The 3 said.

The guild turned around to meet the gaze of Lucy. The blonde whipped her head toward them as her lifeless eyes stared at them with disgust and hate.

 _"I will never forgive you. I can't bear to even see a smile on your face. I wish for all of you to suffer. The way you made me suffer. Drop dead. I will haunt you forever. You will never wake from this nightmare."_

A bright light flashed from Lucy's pale body and everyone closed their eyes, not wanting to blind themselves. The light illuminated the entire guild and a gust of wind made the fairies fall to the ground. Pushing them into one another or on to the wall. They thought she was going to kill them.

 _"You will never find me. Once I wake, if I wake, you'll never find me. No, I'll find you..."_

Lucy's voice faded and the light was dismissed, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla weren't as scared or shocked as everyone else. They understood Lucy's actions. But they were also sad. The Lucy that was positive and like an older sister to them, was gone. Replaced by the anger and hate that everyone in the guild caused.

That's when Mira realized what Lucy had said in her last warning.

"What does she mean _'Once I wake, if I_ wake'?"

The guild heard the oldest Strauss sibling's question and realized it themselves and were curious to what it meant. Until Happy spoke up the words that they didn't dare think of after the news.

"Do... do you think... Lucy's... alive?"

The words hit the mages hard at the heart. Reminding themselves it wasn't possible. Though, in the deepest part of their hearts, everybody begged Mavis that she was alive. That Lucy was still breathing in the world. How much they wished it was true.

"Whether that theory is true or not, remember the second part she said." Makarov spoke up. "Lucy also said; _'You'll never find me. No, I'll find you...'_ If that much is true. She's planning to come here. But, she doesn't sound like she would want to rejoin the guild."

Everybody nodded, understanding their master. They just prayed that Lucy was alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room with 2 beds, 4 people kept watching one of the 2 they had saved as _she_ emitted a dark and light aura around her glowing body. She had wounds everywhere, all healing slowly. Same as the boy next to her. Cuts, bruises, burns, gnashes and blood were everywhere.

Thanks to one of the 4, they're wounds were treated and would heal by the end of the week.

"I'm starting to get worried, we need them both and they have yet to wake up."

"Calm down. Do you think she'll wake with such power coming from her body?"

"His and her power comes from the heart. The way they use it and control depends on their emotions."

"Though it would seem that she has a strong hatred for something. Her power is probably acting over there."

The 4 continued to watch them, the boy started to stir, but the girl remained still as the aura around her began to grow more in more by the day. It sent a powerful magic energy around the area.

The magic energy spread around the room, travelling to farther areas in Fiore. Travelling from the closest island to the farthest town. It caused many people to tremble in fear from the magic energy and people began to fear that a new threat was going destroy Fiore.

This troubled the not only the townspeople, but the Magic Counsel and the Rune Knights.

Lahar and Doranbolt entered the Magic Counsel's headquarters to report on the magic energy and gave a troubling tone as they informed that some of the children began to faint from the energy and were beginning to affect the adults too.

"This is quite troubling." The Chairman said. We must do something immediately."

"What do you suggest, Chairman?" Doranbolt asked.

"You and Lahar have to investigate this energy. If you need help from a mage's guild, so be it." The Chairman replied.

"Yes, sir." The 2 bowed and they left the building, about to investigate the cause of the energy and think of a guild that might be able to help them as well.

* * *

3 days after at Fairy Tail, the magic energy had soon reached the guild and Magnolia. Though the non-magic townsfolk didn't feel it since it was still faint, any mage in Magnolia and those in Fairy Tail felt it and their eyes widened at the power.

They shivered as they power continued to grow and it made the guild nervous. They asked Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel if they could hear or smell someone coming, but the 3 just shook their heads. Slightly trembling from the immense magic power going through them.

"Master..." Erza and Mira said.

Makarov looked at them, knowing what they were talking about. He crossed his arms and wondered what kind of person could hold so much magic power.

That's when the guild doors opened wide to reveal the Lahar and Doranbolt with stern expressions. The fairies wondered why they were there, since they hadn't done anything wrong for the need of interrogation.

"Master Makarov." Lahar said as he walked up to the tiny man.

"Is there a problem, Lahar?"

"Yes. I assume you've felt the great amount of magic energy?"

Makarov nodded as he gestured the 2 to continue.

"We've been investigating the energy for 3 days now. But we cannot find the source of the energy." Doranbolt started. "Do you think your guild can lend us a hand?"

"We would be honored to. But, as you can tell by our atmosphere, my guild is troubled."

"Is it about Miss. Heartfilia?" Lahar whispered softly.

Makarov nodded is head at first then spoke. "You could say that. It's been bothering us for awhile now."

Just then, a cold wind blew into the hall, making the guild suddenly silent and they began to shake. It's been going on ever since the first encounter and it's become a regular visit, sometimes even 3 times a day. Lahar and Doranbolt looked around and were shocked to see even Erza shaking at the cold chills.

 _"I'm back..."_ Lucy's voice echoed making the 2 officials shiver.

Everybody looked around as they continued to shake from the guilt deep inside them. They knew they deserved it, but her visits would always make them feel guilty and the words of hate were getting to them. But this visit, was different from the others.

 _"What words should I say today?"_

Lahar and Doranbolt kept a calm composure, looking for the person who was speaking.

 _"Liars... liars... everyone of you, are evil liars. You didn't care for me. I was only ever alone..."_

That's when Lucy appeared and noticed Lahar and Doranbolt. She stared, fully knowing why they were there and decided to leave. She didn't want them to figure _it_ out before the fairies.

The cold air dismissed and the fairies relaxed as they were also confused. Lucy usually insulted them until she had enough. Why did she suddenly leave?

"That was..." Lahar started

"...Unexpected." Doranolt finished.

"You have no idea." Makarov replied sighing.

"Back to what I was saying before." Doranbolt spoke up, clearing his throat. "This energy force has been becoming a problem. It grows stronger as the days pass. People have been fainting with it's immense power. Will you, and your guild, please help us?"

Everybody in the guild hall heard what Doranbolt had said and looked at their master with questioning looks. While others softly nodded.

Makarov sighed, he made his decision.

"Very well." He replied. "Fairy Tail shall assist you."

* * *

 _It was early in the morning, almost sunrise._

 _Everybody had fallen asleep and left the room._

 _The dark aura surrounding my body had slowly faded._

 _As the morning sun rose from behind the trees, it shined._

 _Both our bodies stirred as we were still tired._

 _But I remembered their words._

 _I had to wake from sleep._

 _I just had to._

 _Then, my eyes opened._

 _I remembered my power too._

 _The shackles were finally undone._

 _I can now get my revenge on them._

 _Then, he had awaken once I got up too._

 _It was time to get my revenge._

 _"Look out..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Fairy Tail..."_

* * *

 **Okay! I'm really sorry about my cliffhangers! So to simply put it, time for some hate to rain down on Fairy Tail. I'm surprised lots of you like it when I write about dark things like this. I might as well always write stories like this. So to continue from last chapter, review your guesses or who you want these 4 mysterious people to be and PM me for some (maybe?) OC's. Byee~**


	4. Her Awakening

**Hi Minna-san! So, starting from now, this will mostly surround what's going on with Lucy. I know all of you expected her to somehow be alive! I'll add some parts about Fairy Tail, but it's mostly Lucy now. Also, the explanations of what happened will come in the next or later chapters. Another thing, I'm planning on making a Instagram account for all my stories. But, I'm not sure. Tell me what you think! Now... Get reading!**

* * *

 _I woke up taking in my surroundings._

 _I knew where I was. This is where I started it after all._

 _They were expecting me._

 _Then, I saw who was next to me._

 _This wasn't going to be easy and I knew it._

* * *

Lucy yawned tiredly. She doesn't know how long she was asleep. But, she knew very well what was going on.

She looked beside her to see a boy with shiny blue hair, kind of like Jellal's but more messier, sleeping peacefully on the bed next to her. She rolled her eyes at how lazy he still is even after all those years.

But, Lucy also remembered what happened on the train. It was very much all too clear to her, but she didn't want to recall what happened or who was there. So, Lucy pretended as if the memory was gone.

But, Lucy grinned. She was fully aware at what was going on with the guild she ran away from, it was her who made the illusion in her sleep. After she left, Lucy realized that being in that guild was making her weak. Lucy was far stronger than what anybody there had said. Lucy was no longer the girl that cried and ran from her problem.

Lucy was full of hate for the guild that betrayed her trust. But she knew, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla were there and didn't take her anger out of them. Giving them her sympathy for stayed by her side.

Lucy then heard the boy on the other bed stir and he suddenly rose from his sleep. He yawned as he stretched his arms in the air, not knowing Lucy was staring at him. Then, the blonde spoke.

"Took you long enough to wake up..."

The boy with messy blue hair and navy blue eyes scratched the back of his neck and stared at Lucy with innocent eyes.

"...Allan."

Allan stared at Lucy, and then spoke up in calm manner. Clearly understanding the situation and what happened before they were knocked out.

"Oh Lucy. Didn't see ya there."

Allan yawned as he pushed the bed sheets away from him so he could sit on the bed's edge and faced Lucy's way. Placing his elbows on his knees, resting his head on the palm of his hands. Lucy doing the same thing but, placed her hands on the bed's surface while yawning again.

"How long were we asleep?" Allan asked.

"Dunno. But, it definitely wasn't for a few hours." Lucy replied, still waiting for the 4 to appear.

"Feels like forever." Allan spoke up again.

"Yeah. The last time we saw each other was..." Lucy trailed off.

"3 years ago."

"That long huh?" **(Back story comes eventually! Go along with it!)**

The 2 sat there in silence. Not knowing what to say each other since there was nothing to talk about. They knew the reason they were there and Lucy could easily tell she was in Crocus since it was the only place she and Allan would've been taken.

Lucy brought her knees to her chest. Fully knowing that the Magic Council, Rune Knights and Fairy Tail was looking for her because of the magic energy. No one noticed it before because Lucy had seals holding it in. Making her able to just use one magic of her choosing. Allan knew of it well too.

But now those seals were undone and Lucy knew that her power reacts to her emotions and her heart. The aura was strong as it was because Lucy's heart and emotions were full of negativity and caused the dark aura as she slept. She wanted revenge and nothing could stop her from doing so.

As she was lost in though, Lucy was brought back to reality as Allan waved his hand in front of her face.

"Lucy? Lucy! Lucillia!"

"Huh? Hey! I told you not to call me that!"

"Well, you weren't responding." Allan shrugged. "I thought you were broken."

Lucy laughed and playfully tried to slap Allan on the head as he blocked. Which caused both to laugh. Once they calmed down, Lucy smiled and began conversation.

"So, what were you saying earlier?"

"I'm not sure if I should say now..." Allan replied.

"You know... don't you." Lucy assumed.

Allan nodded and Lucy didn't care if he knew or not. She hated them and just wanted Allan to continue.

"Just go on ahead and speak then."

"I had a dream about it. You want revenge, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Lucy asked falling on her bed spreading her arms out.

Allan understood the girl's intentions and agreed that what Fairy Tail did and said was out of the question. They didn't know that Lucy was a powerhouse because of the seals that binded her power. Now, those seals were gone. She was free to learn how to control her power and use them openly.

Lucy then sat up, making Allan tilt his head slightly at what she sensed. Though, he could assume what it was.

Lucy stood up and with a snap of her fingers, changed into a black outfit. Lucy wore a dress that looked like a uniform that had golden linings and were long-sleeved. She wore boots that had slight high heels that went up to her thighs and were very comfortable. Then, over it all, Lucy wore a cloak that showed most of her clothing in the front and drifted down to her ankles with hood that could shadow her. **(This is not requip magic by the way)**

Allan then got up and snapped his fingers too as his clothes changed into a black outfit as well. Allan wore a white dress top which was slightly hidden by a black jacket with gold lining that had hood attached. Allan wore dark grey pant and black shoes. **(I'm not making them twin up. They just have to look mysterious for future reasons y'know?)**

Allan then followed Lucy outside as the 2 awaited their 4 _'acquaintances'_ to do what they needed to finish.

After a few minutes, Lucy soon spotted the 4 they have been waiting for. They were all teens and were mostly the same age as Lucy and Allan. One was a boy with messy orange hair going every which way and brown eyes. He wore a grey hoodie with a dark red striped t-shirt underneath. Along with black jeans and black and white shoes.

The second one was another boy with white hair and golden eyes, his right eye covered with an eye patch. He had a sheathed sword on the left side of his waist and wore a olive green shirt underneath a navy-blue trench coat that had no hood with light grey pants and combat boots.

The third was a girl with long braided purple hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a spaghetti-strapped blue and purple dress that was in layers with blue-purple unattached bell sleeves and blue boots. Over it was a blue cloak with no hood. On the left side of her head was a silver moon clip.

The last was another girl with long flowing blonde hair and soft green eyes. She wore a white spaghetti-strapped top that went down to her thighs. She wore black leggings and white flats. over her top was a white cloak that was green inside with a hood and long sleeves. On her hands were black gloves.

When the 4 saw the 2 staring at them with smirks, they instantly froze.

"Well, look who it is Allan." Lucy said as she and Allan walked up to the 4 frozen teens.

"If it isn't Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui." Allan added as well.

The 4 didn't answer and just took in the features of the 2 teens that stood in front of them. Then, Lucy started snapping her fingers in front of them, making the 4 snap out of it.

"When did you wake up?" Neku - orange head - asked.

"Just few minutes ago." Lucy replied.

"We were worried for you guys wouldn't wake." Kira - the purple head - sighed in relief.

"Why?" Allan asked crossing his arms.

"You've been asleep for 3 weeks now." Haru - white haired - informed.

"Excuse me!?" Both asked.

"Now, now. Calm down, Lucy and Allan." Yui - blonde - said.

"Come, we'll tell you the rest inside."

* * *

 **Splitting this into 2 parts. I originally wanted them to be dragons but turned them into OC's. Byee~**


	5. Their Nightmares

**I'm back with the second part and new chapter. It will transition from Lucy to Team Natsu for certain reasons. So, I hope you like the way Lucy acts in this chapter.**

* * *

The group made their way back inside as Lucy and Allan sat on one of the beds while Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui on the other bed. They sat in silence for awhile, not knowing where to start explaining. After all, they asked Lucy and Allan to return to Crocus and the whole train incident was still going on and the matter of Lucy's growing power. Soon enough, Lucy broke the silence and began asking.

"How long were we asleep?" She asked.

Haru looked at Lucy and replied blankly. "3 weeks now."

"Whoa." Allan replied. "What happened before that?"

"We saw the battle thanks to Haru and I. We were able to save you before the explosion." Kira replied.

"I see..." Lucy said nodding.

"So, are you prepared and ready?" Neku asked.

The 2 nodded in response. Then, Yui stood up to speak.

"We have to work hard on you the most, Lucy." Yui said. "Now that the shackles on your power is gone, you must learn to control it. You've been oozing out magic power as you slept. Both light and dark."

"I know. If you must know, I've been causing illusions for my guild. Scaring them and such." Lucy replied.

"Well then, let's get training. Haru and Neku will be training Allan. Me and Kira will be teaching you."

The 2 nodded again and they left the room, going off into a clearing in the woods that surrounded their large cabin. There, Lucy and Allan will train to gain more energy and control more spells. Lucy wanted to finish what she started long ago and she also wanted to prove the guild she once loved, that she was stronger than they thought.

 **(Skipping the training because it would take to longXD I'm so lazy)**

* * *

After Makarov agreed to help Lahar and Doranbolt to investigate the mysterious magic energy, the fairies decided to ask around during job requests as one main team went to check around Crocus, which was the strongest source.

It was Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Lisanna. They were searching around Crocus asking townsfolk if they noticed anything suspicious or had felt it in an area stronger than normal.

But, no one had a lead or even knew of a possible place the energy came from.

But then, Erza felt the magic energy fade away the longer they stayed in Crocus. It was fainter from when they first came to the capital and Erza couldn't help but be suspicious. When they had first arrived, the group was trembling by how strong it was and sent shivers down their spines. But now, it felt less powerful. **(They arrived before Lucy woke up, just saying)**

"Wait." Erza said as she stopped walking, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, Erza?" Wendy asked.

"The magic energy. It's weakened." The red head replied.

Everybody took a moment to see if she was right. Natsu and Wendy sniffed the air while the rest tried to sense it.

"You're right." Gray said crossing his arms. "Wonder why."

"Do you think whoever it is, they left Crocus." Happy suggested.

"Could be." Lisanna said.

Carla spread her wings out as she looked around the area and crossed her arms in concern. "I have a feeling... that Lucy has something to do with this." She mumbled.

Natsu growled, fully hearing the white exceed. He looked toward the sky and stared with determination in his eyes, hoping that the blonde was actually alive. "Luce..."

"Natsu?" Happy asked walking to his partner.

"Yeah?"

"If we find her, will she come back?"

Natsu was hesitant to answer. Sure, he wanted Lucy to come back with them to Fairy Tail. But, he wasn't sure if Lucy would want to come back at all. After what happened before she disappeared. She never quit the guild according to Lisanna, so Lucy should still have her guild mark. But, she might hate them nevertheless.

"You know what, little buddy? I don't know."

The wind blew as Natsu turned around and Happy spread his wings out to follow the rest of the group to search more around Crocus. They kept it up until early evening, then called it a day.

* * *

Back with Lucy, Allan, Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui, they had just finished their training. Allan had learned knew spells and Lucy learned to control her power. Which made the magic energy stay inside her rather than ooze out her body.

The 4 left as Allan and Lucy slept in the cabin.

The moon glowed through the window, giving a soft white light in the bedroom. As Allan slept, Lucy was wide awake. Staring at her pink guild mark on the back of her right hand. Lucy remembered the day she got the guild mark. She considered it the happiest day of her life so far.

But, all happy things come to an end.

 _"Natsu look! They just gave me my Fairy Tail mark!"_

Lucy replayed the memory in her head. A single tear falling down from the corner of her eye. Lucy never knew that the day she treasured so much in the past, would be her biggest regret now.

Lucy wiped the tear off her face and then sat up from her bed. She continued to stare at her guild mark with a disgusted look on her face.

"I can't let that drag me down." She thought. "It's just a weakness."

Lucy stood up and saw a dagger hat Allan uses as an extra magic weapon, like Kira and Haru. She held it and stared back at her guild mark. Having an idea in her head. **(Have an idea where I'm going with this?)** She held the dagger and aimed it horizontally above the pink guild mark. Then, slashed an _'x'_ across the mark.

Lucy bit the bottom of her lip. Holding in the urge to shout in pain. Blood dripped from the cuts and Lucy immediately bandaged her right hand. Then, another idea came into her head.

"Perhaps, we should play a game." Lucy grinned. "Right, Team Natsu?"

* * *

In the hotel rooms where the fairies slept, Team Natsu slept in a peaceful sleep. In one room, Natsu slept on the bed-couch with Happy on his stomach and Gray slept on the single bed. In the second room, Lisanna slept on one bed, Erza slept in the other while Wendy and Carla slept on the couch-bed.

But then, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy started to stir in their sleep.

 _"Natsu... Erza... Gray... Happy..."_

The 4 began to have a strange dream. A dream that had become connected thanks to a certain teen.

The 3 mages and exceed began wandering in darkness, hearing their names being repeated over and over again. Cold air surrounded them and no matter how much they tried, their magic didn't work in the dream realm. They continued to wander, until they couldn't wander no more.

 _"Why did you say those things?"_

The 4 froze, now knowing who it was that echoed around them. They didn't want to stop walkin, but something in them just made them stay frozen on the spot and continued to listen to her voice.

 _"Actually, why do you want to find me? I can tell in your heart you do."_

"Lucy..." The 4 spoke softly.

Then, the blonde appeared again. In her ghost illusion. Wounds everywhere, wearing the same white un-tattered dress. Her eyes lifeless, but her ghostly smile... devious.

 _"It's stupid of you to think I would go back with you. After all... I am 'weak'."_ Lucy said as she air-quoted.

"Lucy, just please listen to us for a minu-!?"

 _"Listen to you? Why?"_ Lucy interrupted the ice mage. _"If my memory serves me right, you would never listen to me."_

The 4 didn't reply. Not knowing to protest or not, since Lucy would just interrupt them again. Lucy circled them, as a cold chill went down their spines and she took in their nervous expression.

 _"I was laughed at. I was called weak. I was - apparently - being told the truth. How betrayed I felt. I believed it was all a dream. But I soon realized, that it was true."_ Lucy began again. _"I started believing I was weak. I realized it was pointless for me to stay and left. Then, the train thing happened."_

Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy didn't want to hear it anymore. They knew Lucy was telling the story of her dying in the train. That day, was the worst day for everyone. Realizing what they did and that if she never ran when Lucy did, she might've been alive and well.

 _"YOU left me to die. YOU crushed my heart. YOU said I was weak. YOU said I would never be missed by the guild. But, look how false that was. Everyone cried for me in the end."_

Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy covered their ears. Not wanting to hear anymore of what Lucy had to say. They tried to stand, but they couldn't stand their ground any longer. They fell to the ground and were on the verge of crying.

Lucy walked in front on the 4 and knelt down. Each of the fairies opened one eye and watched as Lucy brought the back of her right hand to their faces It was wrapped in bandages and Lucy began to undo them.

 _"Now, look at your results..."_

Their vision began to be foggy and soon, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy could hear voices calling their names loudly as they could feel their bodies shake.

Their eyes opened one by one and the 4 of them sat up as they panted and sweated heavily. In front of them was Lisanna, Wendy and Carla. They had worried expressions across them and handed the 4 a glass of water to calm down.

"Are you guys okay?" Lisanna asked.

"You were having nightmares." Wendy added.

"We had to bring you all here to wake you up." Carla finished.

"You worried us a lot." Lisanna said.

After they drank their water, Natsu was the first to speak about the dream.

"We saw Luce."

"You did!?" Wendy asked. "How!?"

"She was in the nightmare." Gray replied.

"It was scary." Happy shivered.

"What did she say?" Carla asked now.

"She was... about to show us something. But then we woke up." Erza replied.

"Well, we can take a day off if you wa-!?"

Before Lisanna could finish her sentence, an explosion could be heard from outside the hotel. They rushed to the windows and saw that in the far distance, smoke was coming from near the forest.

The fairies looked at one another and nodded. They ran out of the hotel and rushed toward where the explosion was at. Not knowing what had happened to cause it at all.

* * *

Few minutes before, Lucy grinned satisfied at how Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy were helpless by her words. SHe had gotten them scared but, Lucy wanted more. The 4 of them still think that she'd still forgive them easily like any other mistake they did. But this mistake was far worse.

Lucy and Allan had met up with Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui already and told them of the fact that the fairies were looking for the source of the magic energy. Meaning her.

When they heard Lucy's plan to lure them to their location, they seemed reluctant to go along with the idea. After all, Lucy still had to learn how to control her powers better and wanted to finish their final task soon.

But then, Lucy explained that Team Natsu was the perfect tool to help them, they agreed without hesitation. Lucy and Allan placed their hoods on while Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui hid in their positions.

Once they were ready, Lucy raised her magic power and Allan followed. The 2 were separated for a long ranged attack and as it clashed, it caused the explosion. Lucy smirked and this would be the beginning of her revenge.

"Fairy Tail... I found you."

* * *

 **So how did you like it? I know my chapters are becoming short. But, the next chapter will be the start of Lucy's plan. I'm sorry that I hadn't explained what they had to finish up, but that will probably be revealed in the next or 2 chapters. Please tell me if I should make an instagram account for my stories and I might pair Lucy up with someone or not. But, if some of you saw my Ghost Girl story. You know I'm a NaLu fan. So yeah. See ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Her Responsibility

**I'm back with the 6th chapter! How you liking the story so far? I hope you like it a lot! Anyway, time for Team Natsu to meet their beloved Lucy once again! Sorry if it took awhile.**

* * *

Team Natsu soon made it to the forest in an hour and 30 minutes. They followed Natsu and Wendy as they followed the scent of the smoke to see what was going on. Worried it a fire broke out or dark mages were in the area. Not knowing it was all Lucy and the other's doing.

When they arrived at where the scent of the smoke was most strongest, the fairies got into their battle positions. Natsu and Wendy could tell there were other people and wondered why they were hiding.

"Come out! We know you're there!" Natsu shouted.

At first there was no reply, it was dead silent and the fairies kept their guard up. Watching their surroundings.

"Well, look who came to play?"

Team Natsu turned around to see Lucy - her hood up so it covered her face, so they didn't know it was her - leaning on a tree behind them. She looked at their confused expressions and smirked.

"Wouldn't you agree?"

"Who are you!?" Erza demanded, tightening her grip on her sword.

"Yes, I do agree." Allan said as he appeared on high branch.

"What!?" They asked.

Lucy then appeared behind Happy, kneeling down to hold him as she petted him gently.

"Natsu..." Happy said scared.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted as he was about to charge at Lucy.

Lucy stayed still, smirking as if nothing was coming her way.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" Natsu lit his fist on fire but, Lucy still stayed put.

"Haru."

Just then, a white foxlike creature appeared in front of Lucy and Happy. Whipping Natsu with it's tail.

The fox had blue flames coming out of it's fur which was pure white. It's legs were then faded into black. Same for the tail. Going toward the tail was a long line of neon blue markings.

"What the-!?" Natsu shouted falling backwards.

Haru then appeared on a branch of a tree near Allan, with his sword unsheathed. It was neon blue and seemed to glow as the end of it had spikes going toward him.

"Meet Zekken."

"Let Happy go!" Wendy said.

Lucy then fake pouted. "What's in it for me?"

"Why you..." Erza growled.

"What do you want then!?" Gray asked.

"What I want?" Lucy asked as she just giggled softly. "Tell you what, if you get this question right, the cat is released. If not, well we'll see about that."

Natsu lowly growled, but resisted to pounce for Happy's sake.

"What's the question?" Lisanna asked.

"Hmm..." Lucy thought, still holding Happy.

"Hurry it up!" Carla shouted.

"I know!" Lucy said as she stood up still holding Happy. "This'll get you good. What made... Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail... to see her sad demise, hmm?"

Team Natsu was taken aback by the question. They didn't know that, _that_ would be the question.

"How do you know that!?" Happy asked.

Lucy ignored him and stared at the dumbstruck Fairy Tail mages. It was the perfect question for them. It was either they do the wrong answer and say because of the train or the right one where they tell the truth. She knew they took pride in their truths and she knew they wanted Happy back. It went either way.

"We..." Gray and Erza started.

Just then, Natsu blurted the answer out. "We did! We made her die, now give Happy back!"

Lucy was surprised that Natsu, being the dense idiot he is, was able to admit something like that and she softened her smirk. She sighed as she knelt back down and let Happy go as he ran back to Natsu scared out of his mind. Which confused the mages and exceed.

"You're really just going to give him back?" Carla asked.

"Deal is a deal." Lucy simply replied before walking away.

"Wait!" Wendy shouted.

"Who are you?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy didn't stop nor did she answer. She just looked back slightly at the 2 girls that were her true friends and smiled. Which shocked the 2 of them. Lucy then raised her hand as she waved at the fairies and a boarded Zekken with the others before speaking.

"We'll meet again, count on that Fairy Tail." Lucy said. "Sooner than you think."

Haru then made Zekken run at fast speed out the forest, leaving a bunch of confused and suspicious mages behind.

"I must finish what I started before I go and reveal myself to them." Lucy thought. "It is my responsibility after all."

* * *

3 years ago, Lucy was walking around in the forest outside of the large Heartfilia home that stood in Crocus. She had snuck out to avoid the boring lessons she had to endure almost everyday about manners, posture, punctuation, history, math, science, order, economy and such.

She knew the maids and her teachers were looking for her around the entire estate so she had ran to the forest and decided to take a little stroll, her 3 golden and 3 silver gate keys hanging off her belt and whip beside them.

Lucy soon came to a clearing. She didn't know that it was even there. It glistened in the sunlight as a small waterfall spring flowed to the pond before her. Lucy admired at how beautiful it was and decided to soak her feet in the lukewarm water. She took off her shoes and placed her feet in the pond.

Lucy sighed, the water was just the right temperature and she laid down on her back while her feet was still in the water. Lucy stared at the clouds and started to subconsciously think about her life thus far. She realized that she wanted more than she was living and wanted to be free from her isolated life.

Lucy then started to hear a rustling noise behind her. She immediately sat up, Aquarius' key in her hand in case an enemy was about to pounce on her. But, the enemy never came.

"Show yourself!" Lucy shouted.

Then, a young boy with messy blue hair and navy-blue eyes poked his head up behind some bushes near the clearing. He wore a blue half-sleeved shirt with brown cargo pants and black shoes. On his chest was a dark brown chest plate and he wore gloves that went below his elbows. **(Kinda like Kirito's outfit in the first episode of SAO)**

Lucy and him stared at each other before he spoke up.

"Um... who are you and what are you doing here in the clearing?"

Lucy stayed silent for a moment, processing what was going on before lessening her grip on Aquarius' key slowly, not letting her guard down for a second.

"Lucy. I was just soaking my feet in the water after my little walk."

"How did you find this place?"

Lucy groaned at him, clearly annoyed at how he had disrupted her relaxing time.

"None of your business." She spat. "Now tell me who you are."

The boy stepped out closer and crossed his arms. Lucy could clearly tell that he was suspicious of her.

"...Allan." He replied blankly.

The 2 stayed silent as Lucy turned her head away from the boy and decided to just try and ignore him as she relaxed to clear her thoughts in the water. She laid back down again and stared at the clouds in front of her view.

Allan sat down beside her, not knowing how to deal with the awkwardness between them.

"I can't go now that she's here. But, since she found the place that might mean she's just as strong and special like me." He thought as he let his hand go through the messy strands of his hair.

Just then, the ground beneath them began to shake and Lucy pulled her legs out of the water immediately. Placing her shoes back on and going behind a tree. Allan followed after her, but stopped midway to bow toward the waterfall, which made Lucy stare at him as if he's an idiot.

"What're you doing!? Do you not feel the earth shaking!?"

Allan ignored her and Lucy was greeted with a sight that changed her life forever. The water in the pond parted and 4 other teens had risen from the pond. Orange, white, purple and blonde hair stood from each of them as Lucy continued to gawk at the reality.

The 4 then spotted her and began to bow toward her, which made Allan do the same.

"We welcome you, Lucillia Heartfilia. Preferably known as Lucy." The blonde said cheerfully yet wisely, as she and the other 4 walked toward the blonde celestial mage.

"W-what's going on!? And how do you know my name!?" Lucy asked completely confused.

"Wait? She's _her_!?" Allan asked as he stared dumbfounded.

The white head just smacked Allan because of his lack of knowledge, which made Lucy giggle.

"My name is Yui. She's Kira. Orange head is Neku. Boy who slapped Allan is Haru. We've known and heard of you from quite some time. We've been awaiting for your arrival."

"My arrival?"

"Yes. You have been granted a great responsibility and with it, new magic." Kira said.

"You and Allan have been chosen and must train to control your power." Haru said, staring sharply.

"Both of you will take some time, but you are very powerful." Neku added.

"Whoa, whoa. Back up. What are you even talking about? What do you mean chosen?" Lucy asked trying to process all this new information. "And what do you mean by responsibility and new magic?"

The 4 sighed. Now knowing that they had to simplify the explanation that Lucy had in store.

"We knew your mother, Layla. She hasn't told you this while she was alive but, we all knew her from our early years." Kira started off.

"You knew Mom?" Lucy asked.

Neku nodded. "Yeah. She actually came to us before her illness once before."

"She told us of you and that she sensed that you had a strong magic within you. All of us looked into it and found out that you and Allan will grow to have a very powerful kind of magic that is unknown to lots of people in Fiore. You 2 have different responsibilities that are supposed to be fulfilled separately. Allan already fulfilled his." Haru explained.

"I understand... a bit. What was yours?" Lucy asked Allan.

"I had to unlock the shackles that kept my magic intact. Then, I did what I had to. Let's leave it at that." Allan said nervously, as he avoided eye contact.

"Okay... what's my responsibility then?"

"Just like the first part. You need to unlock the shackles that is keeping your magic from any use. It will be unlocked when any of your emotions are at it's highest point. Then, the thing you must complete... we didn't like it as much as Layla but..." Yui trailed off, leaving Lucy curious and tempted.

"What? What do I have to do?"

"First you must grow stronger as each day passes, then once shackles are undone, you will meet with... Zeref."

"Excuse me? Did I hear Zeref?"

The 5 nodded at her and Lucy placed her right hand on her forehead with wide yes, while staring at her feet with dismay.

"He won't hurt you. You just have to make sure that he is satisfied in the end." Neku reassured.

"We will help you train your magic and get stronger." Kira added.

"Will you do it?" Haru finally asked.

Lucy stared at her newly made acquaintances and thought of it for a moment. She had just figured out that she had magic that probably no one has ever heard about. She will be trained to get stronger in order to set that magic free and her mother trusted these people.

Lucy looked at the hopeful look in their eyes and soon gave in. Wanting to do her best for her mother.

"Alright... I'll train with you."

The 5 looked at her as they all sighed in relief and soon, their training began.

Everyday, Lucy would always come to the forest and train with Allan, Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui as much as possible before dark. Increasing her magi power so she can go and meet with the supposedly 'dead' dark mage. She was staying in Crocus for at least a month, so that was plenty of time.

When she went back to the Heartfilia estate, the 5 of them would come to her. All of them soon became close and were soon best friends to one another. But that was before Lucy's father - Jude - found out about her sneaking off into the gardens and the woods near the huge mansion.

Lucy was soon accompanied everywhere she went. Making sure that she never went out to the woods without his or another's knowledge. The rare times she actually saw her friends were when she pretended to go to the bathroom or faked sleeping while the guards were by her room.

It was not a lot of trouble at first, but then it became impossible to even get a quiet moments peace with Lucy at all. Jude - for the next 2 years - has been making Lucy go have dinner, little walks and outings with men her age with high statuses. He even suggested getting married with one of the men, which Lucy refused with a tone of hate in her voice.

It was then that Lucy had enough. She ran from the mansion she used to have so many fond memories with her mother and her 5 friends she hasn't seen in so long. Lucy decided to go to Fairy Tail, the guild she had admired, to get even stronger and to train. Soon, forgetting little by little her responsibility to meet the dark mage. But, never forgot her friends that she had never seen since then.

* * *

"I'm going to meet Zeref now. All 6 of us have been waiting for this moment for the longest time because of what happened in the past and now I'm going to fulfill that responsibility. Then, I'll go for Fairy Tail and make them pay for what they had done to me." Lucy thought as she smirked.

Soon, they arrived back at the beautiful clearing that had the small waterfall spring and pond.

Lucy got off of Zekken and walked midway toward the pond, soon being met by a dark aura and was soon faced to face with the dark mage everybody thought was dead and long gone. The man everybody feared.

"It's about time you came to meet me."

"Glad to actually meet you..." Lucy said pulling her hood off. "...Zeref."

* * *

 **That's chapter 6 done! I told you that an explanation of everything will be brought up at one point. Did you like how I made it? If so, review and tell me if I should make an instagram account or not. A lot of you seem to not want any pairings in this story and so, I've decided to minimize any kind of romance and just stick to Lucy being "badass" as you've now told me in lots of reviews. Arigato minna!**


	7. Her Warning

**Back with the 7th chapter^^ How did you like the last one? You glad that you found out about the responsibility that has been mentions in some of the chapters? You better be, it was hard coming up with that. Anyway, let's get back with the meeting, shall we?**

* * *

"It's glad to meet you, celestial girl." Zeref said. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know exactly why I'm here." Lucy said narrowing her eyes.

"I suppose I do."

"So, what do you want from me?"

The other 5 just watched while sitting on the back of Zekken, nervous for what Zeref might want from their beloved blonde. They didn't want anything to happen to her.

Zeref and Lucy just had a staring contest and was in silence. Zeref smirked as Lucy stared at him with a frown and stern look on her face. She wanted to find out what the dark mage wanted from her and get this over with so she can go diss Fairy Tail where it hurts.

The wind blew by them, making the silence less by a minimum. But the tension in the air was sickening. It was so tense that Zekken was starting to whimper. Haru patted his fox's ear and turned back to watch one of his old friends stare down the evil mage, while the others prayed for Lucy's safety.

Suddenly, Zeref lifted his hand and before Lucy could blink, a dark blast came her way.

She dodged it immediately and she crouched down, with right leg going outwards. She hopped back to her feet and then, Lucy shot her own blasts mixed with black and white. Zeref smirked and he teleported away from the blast, from what it looked like to Lucy.

Lucy continued to shoot her blasts toward Zeref, as the dark mage followed right after her. Both clashing their magic and creating small craters under the blasts. With Zeref taking a few hits from Lucy and Lucy taking the same amount of hits as well.

After a few hits from Lucy, Zeref was about to laugh and Lucy stared at him with a confused face.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm satisfied, celestial girl." Zeref replied.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked again, confusion and anger mixed in her voice.

"I could see that your power that was once in shackles, has now been tainted by the hate you have in your heart." Zeref explained as he turned around. "I wanted to see if it is was just as powerful."

"That's it!?" Lucy asked dumbstruck by him.

"Would you like to literally fight me instead?" Zeref asked menacingly.

Lucy was taken aback and shook her head. Zeref nodded and began to walk away from the group's sight.

"Make sure they get what they deserve, celestial girl." His voice echoed.

Lucy nodded and walked back to Zekken. She petted his head and then climbed back behind Allan as Haru made the fox start running toward the guild that Lucy wanted to feel pain. She would not let them have their way and she will make them pay for what they said about her.

Lucy was no longer weak little Lucy Heartfilia. Thanks to everyone in Fairy Tail, she remembered that she must fight for herself and for those who _actually_ care about her. Lucy stared down on the bandages on her right hand. Fairy Tail might think that she would forgive them, but with the proof she had, no way was that happening.

Lucy then got an idea and whispered a small spell as she glowed for a split second and then she knew that it worked. "Let's play even more. I bet you're wondering who I am, under this hood." Lucy thought grinning. "Go to where Team Natsu is... my ghost."

Allan, Kira, Neku, Yui and Haru glanced at the blonde they had trained and smiled towards her. She has grown. They respect Lucy's wishes since they didn't approve of the way the fairies acted toward their friend.

Plus, they did want to have their own fun _and_ payback on the fairies for hurting the celestial blonde. Lucy had told them what she had went through during their training and she also made it clear that she wanted to prove them wrong and they knew how wrong they were.

Lucy was strong. She was never weak to begin with. She just had shackles preventing her from using her new magic. Now, she was strong enough to make people tremble of her exposed power. Sometimes even faint. She was especially stronger with all of them together.

Now, they were headed for Fairy Tail on Zekken to get some payback.

* * *

 **(Starting now, this is going to be in Fairy Tail's normal POV)**

Meanwhile, back in Fairy Tail. Team Natsu was telling Makarov what they had noticed and what had happened before they left the city.

This troubled Makarov, hearing a threat such as that and that the mysterious person knew of Lucy's death **(Because she is Lucy!)** even though it wasn't made public raised suspicion. For all Makarov could tell and assumed, the mysterious enemy and her gang was the ones who made Lucy explode into flames.

But they were so wrong.

After they reported to Makarov, Team Natsu sat at the bar. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla were lost in thought on why the mysterious girl would smile at them. It wasn't a smile filled with evil, they could tell that much. She even waved back at them. Saying that they'll meet again.

The way she smiled at them was different from when she smirked to Natsu and the others. There was something weird about her and they wanted to find out what.

Wendy didn't tell the others yet, but she noticed something in the way she spoke Lucy's name. Like their was something behind the reason she even asked the question. When the mysterious woman asked it, her voice had a tone of sadness and anger. Like, she had went through the pain herself. Which caused Wendy to be even more curious about her as well.

Natsu on the other hand, really wanted to fight the mysterious woman that had held Happy captive for a short period of time. If she had wanted to torture them or steal from them, she wouldn't have let Happy go like that. He was even more confused. He worried that she placed something on Happy, but was soon proven wrong thanks Makarov, Mira and Erza.

Soon enough, Team Natsu decided to search for clues in Lucy's apartment. They hadn't cleared it out yet, so Lucy's things were still there. They decided that they would still rent it out for awhile, until they were sure that there was no way for Lucy to be alive after her _'ghost'_ had come for the past few days.

It was just, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna and Wendy that decided to check the blonde's apartment, since Happy was still scared from the encounter with the mystery girl and Carla was helping Levy research on Lucy's _'ghost'_.

When they entered, all they saw was that the apartment still looked the same, even after the weeks Lucy was gone. She had left it the same way she always does, but the only difference was that the chair at her desk had fallen backwards.

They had also brought the 2 letters the landlady had with her and decided to use it as a connection.

They started looking around her bedroom. Since Lucy was mostly in her room when they would - or _used_ to - visit.

There was nothing, but they continued to look. Not leaving any corner in her room unturned.

That's when Wendy bumped into Lucy's box full of letters she writes to her late mother, Layla. She started gathering the letters and Lisanna was helping her.

Before they could put the leters back in the box, Natsu grabbed 2 random ones and began to open them. Which made Lisanna and Wendy worry.

"Natsu! You shouldn't go through Lucy's letters like that!" Lisanna protested.

"It's useless Lisanna, he did it the last time we dropped those letters." Gray said shrugging.

"The last time?" Wendy asked.

"Oh yeah. You weren't here then. It was right after the Phantom War and Lucy was going to confront her father. Natsu dropped the box and started reading one of them." Erza explained.

Natsu - taking his cue - finally started reading the first letter he had grabbed.

" _'Dear Mom,_

 _I made a new friend a few months back. Her name is Lisanna and she's a really nice girl. She's Mira's youngest sibling. She's been gone after 3 years being stuck in Edolas. Me and her became friends straight away. She's been there for me ever since the guild started to ignore me. She always tells me sorry, even though it's not her fault. I don't mind though. The guild's happy, so I'm happy. But I can't help but feel lonely. Even Natsu stopped talking to me. You don't think he forgot about me, do you? Wendy and Carla aren't back yet. Erza's been doing a good job keeping Natsu and Gray in check. Gray is still stripping, which I've grown used to. It's what his teacher taught him. Natsu is still same old Natsu. But, I can't help but feel my heart ache. I hope I talk with them again soon._

 _Your Daughter, Lucy'_ "

The Fairy Tail mages were quiet in shock. Even after they had been horrible toward the blonde celestial mage, Lucy still thought about them and still cared for their well-being. Yet, they treated her like that and she was hurting. A lot.

Yet, she still managed to hide all her sadness behind her smile she always gives when she is brushed off by them. Lucy would bow down and apologize with a smile and walk away. They didn't know that she was hurting so much and they didn't even notice the sadness behind her smiles. Lucy _was_ strong to keep her sadness from them.

With a nervous and heavy heart, they watched again as Lisanna read the 2nd letter Natsu had grabbed from the pile of letters. Little did they know, that it was a going to be a clue in the end.

" _'Dear Mom,_

 _So, I went on another solo mission and apparently it was just to teach this young girl to control her magic. It reminded me of my 5 favorite people from 3 years ago. After all this time, I still can't forget them. You helped them when they were younger, right? I haven't seen them in so long. But, I guess I kinda forgot about them ever since I told them about Fairy Tail and said I wanted to join the guild when I was younger. They said that joining a guild would just hold back my power. Maybe they're right. I mean, I nearly forgot what I had to do and what I had to complete. Mom, I'm scared when it comes. I guess I'm still weak after all. But, I started it and now I'm gonna end it. Wish me luck on my training._

 _Your little girl, Lucy'_ "

"5 favorite people? Does she mean us?" Gray spoke up.

"She couldn't have meant us. She said she met these people 3 years ago. That was before she joined Fairy Tail." Erza reminded the ice mage.

Wendy got the letter Lucy had left behind on her desk after she had disappeared and began to re-read it. Without a doubt, one part in particular related to the letter Lisanna had just read.

"There's a connection." Wendy spoke up catching the teens' attentions. "It says in this leter that; _'You must leave that excuse of a guild and return immediately. You were never meant to join such a guild and never will.'_ while in the other letter it says; _'They said joining a guild would just hold back my power.'_ Plus, it also says that Lucy had something to do and that she started something and is going to end it."

The rest of the mages listened to the young blunette and realized that she was right. Both letters mentioned the same thing. Whoever these 5 people were, they definitely had something to with what Lucy was hiding from them before this whole mystery and tragedy had happened.

Suddenly, a voice spoke, making Natsu, Erza and Gray shiver down their spine.

 _"Here again... are you?"_

Cold wind surrounded the 3 teens and they were frozen in place. Unable to move from their position.

 _"After all this... even when you ignored me... you still go through my stuff and enter my apartment without permission. How could you be so cruel? Have you not made me suffer enough?"_

Wendy and Lisanna placed the all the letters back in the box and then stood up to see Lucy's ghost floating about above the other 3 mages. They stared at they noticed Lucy had a weird tone to her and they became suspicious.

 _"Why must you continue to torture me, even in death?"_

"Lucy!" The 2 girls said to the floating figure.

Lucy looked down on her 2 friends before floating in front of them.

 _"Wendy... Lisanna..."_

"That day, when you asked me if you would you be missed, was there a reason behind it?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy stayed silent and just stared at the Take-Over mage and Sky Dragon Slayer in front of her. They both looked at Lucy with concerned eyes, clearly worried about the blonde. Lucy avoided eye-contact and just simply faced the others.

 _"I'm sorry... Wendy... Lisanna. You will find out sooner than you think."_ Lucy simply replied.

Before the 2 girls could even ask another question, Lucy faced the 3 other mages with her emotionless eyes. Her hair softly moving about.

 _"You tried to find me. Did you forget that I said you couldn't? I WILL find you instead I will haunt you forever. But now, I suggest you go back to the god forsaken guild and prepare for what's to come."_ Lucy warned seriously. _"Believe me when I say, that your dreams, will become your never ending nightmare."_

With that, Lucy disappeared as Natsu, Erza and Gray slid to the floor. They let Lucy's words sink in and then all 5 of them rushed out to warn their guild.

* * *

Back with Lucy, she grinned as Zekken was getting closer to Fairy Tail. The 6 of them smirked as they were getting closer and closer to Magnolia. Little by litte, she exposed more and more of her magic energy. Allan, Kira, Neku, Yui and Haru weren't affected because they also had powerful magic and were used to Lucy's magic energy.

To them it was nothing. To someone who isn't used to it, they would faint from the pressure or feel as if the air was suffocating.

 _"Fairy Tail... here we come."_

* * *

 **And another chapter done! Sorry for the wait. I'm starting to get lack of sleep from these late night chapters. I'm not going to be posting for awhile cause... I'm going to my cottage this weekend! I've waited a whole month and now I'm going!XD Next chapter, time for all of Fairy Tail to see their "beloved" Lucy once again! Will there be tears or fights? Hope you're excited!**


	8. Their Appearance

**Gomen Minna! I haven't posted this long awaited chapter (in my opinion anyway) for at least a few days. But now, I'm back with the best inspiration! I'd actually like to thank and Taebomi for some ideas and now I know how to make everything work. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

As Team Natsu arrived at the guild, Natsu blasted the doors open with a powerful kick, making it fly off. Everybody inside was startled and turned to face the dragon slayer in total confusion.

Team Natsu panted, catching their breath from sprinting to the guild. Makarov placed his beer mug down and stared at the 5 mages while narrowing his eyes with concern.

"What happened?" Makarov questioned them.

Then, Levy stepped up. "You guys are back early. Did you find something?"

Gray brought his hand up, signaling the guild to wait as they continued to catch their breaths. Once they were done, Team Natsu sat at a table near the center of the guild hall as the doors were fixed.

"We found something out alright." Gray replied.

"Actually we found out a clue about Lucy's strange letter." Wendy clarified.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"Apparently, there were 5 people she met at Crocus 3 years ago. We think they were the one who sent the letter to Lucy before she disappeared. Then, there was something about her _'holding back power'_ which we didn't understand." Lisanna explained first.

"Power?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes. There was also something that Lucy started back then and the reason she left for Crocus was the end it. But, we still don't know what that is yet." Erza added.

"This is getting stranger." Cana mumbled thinking to herself.

"That's not all, guys." Natsu said in a scary tone.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked placing her fist to her heart worryingly.

"We saw... Lucy's ghost again." Lisanna said, making the whole guild shiver at the thought.

"There was something wrong in the way she spoke. While she was talking, for a moment, it seemed like she was actually there. The way she spoke to me and Lisanna was full of emptiness, like a void was there." Wendy explained.

"But that's not the weirdest part." Natsu said.

"What happened while she was there?" Happy asked nervously.

"Lucy... warned us about something." Gray revealed, making the guild gasp in confusion.

Didn't Lucy hate them? Why would she warn the people that drove her away, that caused her pain and sadness? Could it be that she had forgiven them? These thoughts made the guild members smile softly, until Erza spoke in a serious tone.

"She hasn't forgiven us." She said blankly.

This caused everybody to look at the red headed S-Class mage.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked, even more confused about the whole situation.

"She said she will haunt us forever and that she will find us. Lucy even called us a _'god forsaken guild'_ in a hateful way." Erza continued. "But, her warning troubles me."

"What was her warning?" Lily asked going beside Gajeel and Happy.

"She said... _'your dreams, will become your never ending nightmare'_." Team Natsu recited.

Everybody in the guild then froze on the spot. Scared about the warning or confused to what Lucy meant when she said those words. The thought what Lucy could've meant by that, not knowing that _she_ herself will present the nightmare in less than 2 hours now. This made everybody uneasy and just stayed quiet.

Until, once again, the fairies felt the strange aura. But it was different from before. It was even stronger than that. The air around them became suffocating and everybody tried hard to stand. It was overwhelming. Outside, they could see people out and about, fainting one by one by the magic pressure. It was worse than they thought.

Little by little, each fairy started to fall to the ground, still conscious. Trying to get up from the pressure. But it was futile. Whatever Team Natsu was chasing not too long ago, it had decided to come pay all of Magnolia a visit. But, mostly them. Everybody gnashed their teeth and continued to push against the force holding them down.

That's when Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel heard it. It was faint, but they could hear it. Footsteps and judging by the sound, there were more than just 1 person.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Magnolia. Lucy, Allan, Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui had arrived at a forest near Magnolia's entrance on top of a hill. From there, the 6 of them could see Fairy Tail's guild hall and could tell that some townsfolk had fainted due to Lucy's exposed power. Though, they were all certain that Fairy Tail was still wide awake, feeling Lucy's energy perfectly.

Lucy giggled quietly. She couldn't wait to see her pathetic guild see their worst nightmare to come and haunt them. She was going to make Fairy Tail - except Lisanna, Wendy and Carla - feel her pain. But, she had someone in mind to forgive. But it definitely wasn't Team Natsu.

Haru had dismissed Zekken for the meantime, not wanting townsfolk who were still awake to see the fox creature. Everybody had pulled their hoods over their heads. Haru and Kira had gotten a new trench coat and cloak that had hoods and were ready to go step into Lucy's abandoned home. Showing everybody that the dead weak girl she once was, was no longer what she used to be.

 **(A/N: Btw, it's almost time to see what kind of magic the Allan and the others have. I would like to thank RWBY trailers for helping me out. Especially Ruby and Wiess' trailers. They were just perfect)**

"Remember this." Lucy started before they walked toward the entrance of the town. "You mustn't attack Lisanna, Wendy and Carla. I will point them out when the time comes. You know what to do afterwards."

"Right." The 5 replied to the blonde.

Lucy smirked and then, they made their way through the town of Magnolia. Making some people inside shops faint one by one. But first, they made a stop at a weapons store. Something inside caught Lucy's attention. It was a weapon that looked like a gun. It was black with white streaks around it. Lucy told the rest to wait out there while she went inside. Luckily, the man in charge hadn't faint by her magic power.

"Excuse me? I'd like that weapon please."

"Perfect find Ma'am. That is a 3 in 1 weapon. A scythe, gun and staff. You are able to fuse it with your magic for better power and stamina." The man said. **(If you couldn't tell, this is based off of Ruby's weapon)**

"Great! I'll take it!" Lucy said. She handed him the amount of jewels needed **(Don't ask where she got it)** and then left the store, continuing the walk toward the Fairy Tail guild with the others.

People continued to faint more in more as Lucy increased her exposed power by a little bit once again. She was slightly amazed at how some people didn't fain but were just brought to the floor still awake. She assumed they were mages to be able to last that long with her around them.

Soon, they were in front of the closed doors to Fairy Tail. Nothing of it had changed. Except for the feeling it gave off since Lucy had ran away that day. It was once a lively feeling that nothing could replace, now it was just _quiet._

Lucy looked to her left and right to receive nods from Allan, Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui. Lucy nodded back and then grabed the door handles. Then, with a loud creak, the doors flew open to all the fairies on the floor.

* * *

When Team Natsu saw the 6 at their doorstep, Natsu lowly growled. He remembered the 3 that had left them in the forest, clueless. But what ticked him off was the unknown girl that had captured Happy and knew of Lucy's death.

"If I wasn't stuck to this table because of this pressure, I'd beat her up good." Natsu thought with determination.

"Well, isn't this a sight?" Lucy said with a smirk under her hood.

"It seems the fairies don't stand a chance against you after all." Allan said mockingly.

"You should decrease your power just a bit." Yui added.

"So they can at least stand." Kira said.

Lucy nodded and the fairies got up in their defensive positions. Team Natsu knew that they wouldn't underestimate them again, especially now there were 6 and not 3 anymore.

"Master." Erza spoke. "These are the people from Crocus."

"Them!?" Makarov asked.

"Glad you remember us... Erza." Lucy said, shocking the red head.

Erza gritted her teeth along with the rest of the guild. If this unknown group knew her - which they do, a lot in a way - they would surely know about some of the others in the guild. This made the guild keep their guard up even more and made Natsu become impatient and decided to demand for some answers.

"Who are you!?" He asked. Lucy didn't respond and he gnashed his teeth. "How do you know about Luce!?"

Lucy jolted a bit when Natsu used her old nickname and then saw Lisanna, Wendy and Carla looking at her with strange looks. This made Lucy wonder if they knew about her identity and decided to start her excuses and lies toward Team natsu and the rest of the whole guild.

"How do _we_ know?" Lucy asked. "Well, it's simple really."

The guild awaited her answer as the wind around them was the only sound present as the hooded group in front of the fairies just smirked toward Lucy and knew what her answer was.

"We... were there when she and that mage _exploded_."

This made the blood of the Fairy Tail boil in extreme heat. Though it was Lucy who was saying this, the fairies believed she was the one who Lucy and that mage - Allan - died fighting in that train explosion. They were beyond angry. That _she_ would be responsible for the demise of Lucy 3 weeks ago. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla were on the verge of crying. Not wanting to hear the story.

"So you and them are the ones who killed her!" Natsu yelled.

"No we're not." Allan said. "You said it yourself, didn't you? _YOU killed her._ "

"Shut up!" Gray shouted. "Ice Make; Lance!"

Kira then took her staff and jumped in front of her 5 friends, making the staff create a shield that made some of the ice lances break and the rest went back to Gray, hitting him down. Her shield dismissed and then as Gray got up, Kira aimed her staff toward Gtray, shooting him with sparks of light magic. Then using telekinesis to make Elfmen pin him down.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Gray complained.

"I can't control my own body!" Elfmen informed.

"Sorry! Beggers can't be choosers!" Kira giggled a little bit before regrouping with the others to concentrate.

"Requip! Flight Armor!" Erza chanted, about to dash for Lucy. Until she was countered by Neku.

"Too slow. You can't beat my speed magic." Neku said bored. Then a pair of duel swords appeared in each of his hands as he and Erza clashed. The red head earning a lot of scratches, as Neku was too fast for Erza to even land a hit. It even made Erza angry that he was yawning in the process.

Natsu then started to get impatient that Lucy wasn't even attacking and there were still 5 of them left. The dragon slayer couldn't wait anymore and decided to light his fist on fire. "Fire Dragon... Iron Fist!" He aimed toward Lucy, wanting to rip that hood off of her head, but he as too slow. For Haru that is.

"Haru." Lucy whispered again.

"Yeah." Haru replied.

He unsheathed his sword and then, he shot ice blasts that froze Natsu's fist. The pink headed dragon slayer was surprised and then Haru tackled Natsu in the gut as the 2 engaged into battle as well. That left Lucy with only Allan, Kira and Yui. Yui only fights when Lucy does. She only shows her magic when she is also extremely angry. **(Kind of like Mira)**

Lucy had already informed to Yui, Kira and Allan who Lisanna, Wendy and Carla were. So, the 3 knew that they couldn't hurt the 3 girls and decided for their opponents to come to them. Judging from Lucy's storys, it was only a matter of time before someone wants to attack the remaining 4 mages.

That's when a water blast came Allan's way, which he absorbed and blasted back toward the attacker. There in front of him was Juvia with pleading eyes. "Let Gray-sama go!"

"Beat me first!" Allan said as he started to attack Juvia with kicks and punches that were powered by his water magic. In this case though, Allan was much stronger than Juvia. He was chosen like Lucy and he trained just hard. He and Juvia were on a completely on a different level than one another.

Then, Gajeel decided to make a move. "Iron Dragon Roar!"

But his roar was soon blocked by Kira's shield. That when the purple headed girl smirked. She faced toward the dragon slayer and smirked. That's when Gajeel started hitting himself. Literally. His fists began to punch him in the face and didn't seem to stop.

"What... are... you... doing!?" He asked.

"Telekinesis." Kira said as she also shot orbs of light toward Gajeel.

Now it was just Lucy and Yui. Most of the other guild members had taken cover in order to prevent further destruction from the 4 mages that were fighting their strongest team. They didn't know what to do. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla though, continued to stare at Lucy and Yui questioningly. Why weren't they getting attacked by the 2 remaining girls?

That's when, Lucy whispered so only Wendy can hear.

"We meet again... ne Wendy?"

Wendy gasped and stared at Lucy with shocked eyes. Tears threatened to fall as she saw Lucy placed her index finger to her lips, gesturing for the blunette to stay quiet. That's when, Makarov and Mira appeared before the 2 remaining unknown mages, who only smirked under their hoods.

Mira then, transformed into her Satan Soul form from the Battle of Fairy Tail and dashed straight for Lucy, until Yui blocked her with her glowing blue silver blade.

"You gotta fight me first." Yui said in a terrifying manner.

Mira nodded and the 2 started to clash from above the ground. The glow n Yui's sword then changed to green as she started to jump from wall to wall with more stamina. Hitting Mira every which way. Which surprised the eldest Strauss sibling. Then, Yui's sword glowed white, making a magic circle appear under her feet each time she strikes Mira while Yui teleported each time.

Then, it was just Lucy and Makarov. Staring at each other as the chaos went on in his guild.

That's when Lucy decided to speak up to her _Master_.

"Those idiots will be beaten old man. They have no chance."

"Those _idiots_ are my children. But, I don't understand what you want from us?" Makarov said.

"What I want? What I want... is revenge on this stupid guild."

"Excuse me!?"

"Did I hit a nerve? What are you going to do to me, cast Fairy Law?" Lucy asked as she laughed. "That spell will not affect me in the slightest. After all, you all wish for _my_ forgiveness..."

Makarov was confused with what Lucy had just said to him. Fairy Law wouldn't work on her? Wish for her forgiveness? Nothing was adding up in the old man's head since all the racket was hard to remember. "Maybe I'm getting old..."

"Yes you are... _Master._ "

Makarov looked up and before the old master could speak, Natsu had shot another attack.

"Fire Dragon... Roar!"

Haru dodged the attack, so did Neku, Erza, Kira, Gajeel, Juvia and Allan. But not Lucy. She kicked Makarov out of the way as the fairies and Lucy's team watched Lucy be engulfed into the flames. Suddenly, a bright light shined around Lucy and the connected with it, dismissing the attack. Only burning some of her hood.

When the light dismissed, everybody awaited to see what befell the mysterious woman. But what they saw next, was the most unexpected thing any of the fairies had thought of. Lisanna and Carla stared very wide eyed as Wendy's assumption was confirmed by the sight she and everyone was seeing. While the rest of Team Natsu felt like crying their hearts out. They were over shocked.

"Allan. Kira. Neku. Yui. Haru. Stand down."

The 5 teens shrugged it off and just left the gawking mages to stare at their friend with disbelief and happiness in their eyes. The 5 then took off their hoods as well and turned to the girl in question.

"After all, you are travelling with a ghost."

The light faded and Lucy opened her eyes to see the guild stare at her as if it was all a dream to begin with. But, that's not what she was going for. She was about to make Fairy Tail feel pain now.

She raised her hand slowly and 5 dark orbs, mixed with some light, came from her hand and made Team Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia and Mira fall to the ground. Elfmen got off of Gray and they stared at the blonde they thought was dead ever since they drove her away from their guild. But there she was, standing there. Not as her ghost. As herself.

"Isn't that right... Fairy Tail?"

* * *

 **Done! I finally upload the chapter I was so eager to write for over a week! This story is not becoming how I imagined it anymore, but I'm glad many of you like it so far. Except for one who I won't name. But, I'm thinking of changing the name. I'll probably change it or not by the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter as I did writing it and I'll write again on Thursday or on the weekend. Byee~**


	9. Her Explanation

**Hi Minna! I know I said I might be updating last week or 2 days ago but my Mom wouldn't let me use her laptop. So, I couldn't update. But, now I am and I'm planning on making it a long one... hopefully. So, enjoy!**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild members were at a lost for words. Completely speechless. They shivered at the blonde mage before them.

She placed her bandaged right hand on her hip, glaring at the silent guild members. Lucy looked around, pulling her now slightly burnt hood from her face, smelling the smoke. Lucy scanned her old guild and turned to - not even injured - friends. That's when Lucy made eye contact with Lisanna, Wendy and Carla.

The 3 girls were hugging each other, hoping that the Lucy before them was really there. As Lucy stared at the her 3 remaining friends in the guild, her eyes softened towards them. Wendy was crying and she couldn't help it anymore. The young Sky Dragon Slayer ran toward the blonde and hugged her tightly. Since she wasn't there when Lucy had been at the guild last.

"LUCY!" Wendy cried as she buried her head in the blonde's chest.

This made the whole guild twitch as they hid their eyes. Their heads slightly downcast from Lucy's view.

Lisanna and Carla then followed, tackling Lucy as she fell over. The 3 hugging her not intending to let go any time soon. They still couldn't believe that she was real, that they were in a sad dream.

But, when Lucy wrapped her arms around them in return, their eyes widened that she was actually alive. They could hear Lucy's beating heart. Lucy's breathing. Lucy's warmth. It wasn't fake. It wasn't her so-called ghost. This was the real Lucy.

"Lisanna... Wendy... Carla..." Lucy said. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but..."

Lucy released them from the hug and stood up as Lisanna, Wendy and Carla followed after her. She, Allan, Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui glared daggers at those who attacked them and were prepared to pounce.

"It's time for me to set these fools straight."

Team Natsu looked up towards their old teammate. She looked exactly like she did before she had left the guild so mysteriously.

"Luce..." Natsu said as he was about to run toward her.

Haru was about to attack, until Lucy growled under her breath and stopped the Fire Dragon Slayer in his tracks. Lucy moved her cloak away from her side, revealing her new weapon. Still in it's gun form. The white streaks glowed and a white blast was shot toward Natsu, making him fly to the wall in the back of the guild.

"Please refrain from calling me such a name." Lucy said sternly.

Natsu got up with a struggle and ruffled his hair.

"But how?" Erza asked. "You can't be Lucy. She... She was gone!"

"You have to be an imposter!" Gray added.

The other 5 snarled toward the 2 offended and Lucy used her hand to make them quiet. Though, they couldn't stand how Erza and Gray could mistake their beloved Lucy for some idiot imposter.

"We told you it was a waste of your time to join such a pathetic guild." Neku said harshly.

"What you say about our guild!?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh don't worry 'bout that Neku." Lucy replied shrugging it off.

"Quit talking to yourself when we're here!" Gajeel and Natsu shouted in unison.

"Natsu! Gajeel!" Lisanna, Wendy and Carla shouted.

"How annoying." Lucy mumbled.

Lucy then pulled on a lever that was on her gun and it transformed into a scythe, making some of the mages gasp. It glowed dark and light as she dashed toward the 2 slayers. She hit Gajeel first, having to collide with his Iron Dragon Sword and hit Natsu with the end of the scythe. Lucy pulled on the lever again and she flipped Gajeel over with her scythe as Lucy kicked Natsu in the face.

"Amazing!" Lisanna gasped in shock.

"She's been training for awhile now. Lucy wanted to prove that she was stronger than anyone here thought she was." Yui explained.

"Lucy has always been strong in my opinion." Wendy replied.

"I agree." Carla added.

Then, Natsu kicked Lucy's scythe out of her hands as it landed at the back of the guild.

"Looks like ya lost you weapon, imposter." Natsu said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Who said that was my only weapon?" Lucy asked.

"Iron Dragon... Iron Club!" Gajeel chanted, charging at Lucy.

Lucy smirked and back-flipped over Gajeel's attack and then Lucy slashed her arms in opposite directions. Making dark and light streams of light hit both Gajeel and Natsu by the stomach. They fell to the ground and the guild could see smoke rise from the 2 dragon slayers.

Lucy turned from the 2 of them, clearly knowing that they wouldn't get up. She grabbed something from her pocket and the entire guild gasped - except for the other 5, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla - as the item jingled in her hands. "I believe this is proof enough?"

Natsu and Gajeel didn't say anything in response as Lucy walked away from them and grabbed her scythe, putting it over her shoulder. Erza and Gray then helped the slayers up and moved them to a table seat. That's when Juvia noticed a hanging part of Lucy's bandages from the blonde's sleeve.

"Um... Lucy? Why do you have bandage wraps on your right hand?" The bluenette asked without calling Lucy; _'Love Rival'._

Now that Juvia had mentioned it, Lucy stopped as everybody had noticed her bandages. Even Allan and the others hadn't noticed it since Lucy kept it hidden under her sleeves perfectly.

Lucy smirked and turned to Juvia while softening her smile. Juvia was the one who Lucy had decided to forgive a slight bit. Even thought Juvia considered her a rival, she hadn't ignored Lucy as much as everyone else had. Juvia would give her greetings at some point and even talked to her at the bar for a little while.

Lucy raised her right hand and showed the bandage layers on her hand.

"Hey Allan..." Kira said as the other 3 faced the boy.

"Don't look at me. I've never known about those bandages." Allan protested.

It was silent for a moment as everybody took in the thick layers of Lucy's bandages that apparently went up to her elbow. They wondered what was underneath it all. Until, Lucy spoke up. "Do you want to know what happened that day?"

Everybody in the guild twitched. They remembered what had happened the day Lucy disappeared. The day that apparently she had _died_ fighting dark mages. They nodded and she walked back to her group, with Lisanna, Wendy and Carla by her side.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback, Lucy's POV, Lucy Narrating)**_

 _"You're the weakest in the guild! We wouldn't miss you!" Natsu replied._

 _I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not only was Erza, Gray and Happy insulting me, but Natsu - whom I thought was my best friend - said that I was weak. After all we've been through, every fight we've fought together, all those jobs, the times we just hanged out, when he'd sneak into my apartment, sleep on my bed, celebrating together, he was... betraying me? Maybe even Wendy and Carla don't care about me anymore._

 _"I-I... see..." I replied._

 _I bowed my head down, now that I thought about it, I was always the one who needed saving. The one who complains and the one that caused troubled over time. Everyone always puts up with it. No! I shouldn't let that get to me! They have no idea what I've been holding inside and what I've been preparing myself for 3 years. But, I haven't unlocked it no matter how I try._

 _"What are you guys saying!?" I heard Lisanna say._

 _I jerked my head and saw Lisanna standing in front of me, as if she was protecting me from an attack._

 _"Are you serious Lisanna? Everybody she's weak." Natsu simply said._

 _That did it. I realized, that even Lisanna protecting me. That I was weak for not even standing up for myself. Natsu's and the rest of Team Natsu's words got to me. I was being saved yet again. I shouldn't let Lisanna stand up for me and causing her friendship with everybody else suffer because of me._

 _I ran. I ran from the guild before they noticed. Though, I left my umbrella back at the guild hall, so I was getting soaked in the heavy rain. I had chosen what I wanted to do. Even though I might risk my life, I'm going to try my best to unlock the seals, holding back my hidden magic. I made it back at my apartment and now I was really soaking wet._

 _I went to my bathroom to dry off and change quickly. That's when I saw pictures of my time being in the guild._

 _Team Natsu and I were smiling and it was after our battle in the Tower of Heaven. Then, I saw another picture during the Fantasia parade. The 3rd one was when we brought Wendy back to the guild hall. Lastly, the one when Lisanna came back at the party. All those smiles, I guessed they were more of fake smiles. Seeing as they started ignoring right after._

 _I shook my head. I wouldn't let them get me down like this. I'm leaving Crocus early in the morning. I grabbed all the pictures that reminded me of Fairy Tail, which weren't a lot, and threw them in a trash bag. I dusted my hands off and started packing my roller bag. Some clothes, snacks, drinks, some of my beloved books and my celestial keys._

 _I dropped on my bed, knowing it would be awhile until I sleep on it again. I looked out my window one last time, to see the lights of my guild and soon, sleep came over me._

 _I opened my eyes the next morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. I guessed it was still 5 to 6 in the morning. I changed into a light grey sweater and black leggings that went up to my knees. I dragged my roller bag with me to the door and looked back on my apartment. I sighed, placed on my light brown flats and closed the door._

 _Once I was outside, I turned behind me, to see the roof of the guild. I stared at it emotionless and then ran to the train station. I bought my to Crocus and boarded the train. I didn't have to worry about anyone in the guild to come after me, since they wouldn't bother with me anymore. But there's still Lisanna. As the train left the station, I looked back once more and never did again._

 _"I'm sorry... Lisanna..." I whispered._

 _I drifted off to sleep. It was a long way to Crocus. It is the capital. After awhile, the sun had risen, but not a lot of people had boarded the train. I assumed that it was because it was still early and people were still eating breakfast. I thought about what was going to happen now. I worried about what was ahead. But I didn't let it bother me too much._

 _Soon enough, it was close to noon. That meant I was getting closer to Crocus._

 _That's when... my train cart started to rock side to side dangerously. I looked out the window and realized that the train was currently on a bridge that reminded of the one Natsu fought Eragor_ **(Is that how you spell it)** _that one time. Whatever was making the train rock side to side, was threatening it to fall._

 _I got up and noticed passengers from the cart behind this one and supervisors rushing toward the front of the train. I was in the 2nd last cart, so I guessed that something was up in the last cart._

 _"What's a going on?" I and another person asked in unison._

 _I turned to see who it was and was surprised to see a familiar face._

 _"Allan!?"_

 _"Lucy!? Is that you!?"_

 _Before we could say anything else, one of the last supervisors ran up to us. "You 2 should get out of here quickly!" He said frightened._

 _"Why?" We both asked._

 _"Dark mages have infiltrated the last cart. They planted a bomb there."_

 _"What!?" We both said._

 _"Don't worry. We're mages too. We'll stop them." I said._

 _"Really!?" The supervisor asked._

 _Allan nodded and the supervisor sighed in relief. "We are blessed! Thank you!"_

 _We both nodded and headed for the back cart._

 _Once we were there, there was no mistaking it. 2 dark mages stood at the back and shot dark blasts of magic at each wall in front of them, causing the cart to rock side to side. Both had messy black hair, but the first had blue eyes while the second had green eyes._

 _I grabbed Taurus' key as Allan got ready to attack. The 2 dark mages noticed our presence and turned to face us, with smirks on their faces. They took their stance and the 4 of us, just stood there. Staring at each other. Until the first spoke up._

 _"Well, look what we have here."_

 _"2 teens thinking they could beat us."_

 _"We're lucky to have finished setting the bomb up then."_

 _"Got that right."_

 _"Not for long!" Allan said as water surrounded his fists and he attacked the second mage._

 _"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" I chanted._

 _"Nice to see you again, Miss. Lucy!" Taurus said. "What can I do for ya?"_

 _"Help Allan beat those creeps!" I said._

 _"My pleasure."_

 _Taurus then, went back to back with Allan and the 2 grinned at their opponents. Waiting for someone to attack, so they could get the battle started._

 _"Nice to see you Taurus." Allan greeted._

 _"Been too long, Allan." Taurus replied._

 _Taurus then tightened his grip on his axe as he and Allan engaged into battle. Both using their teamwork to their advantage. I waited for them to be separated for a moment and then ran to the bomb. The wiring was complicated, but with a little observing, I'll have it shut down before it could even explode. I just need Allan and Taurus to keep the dark mages busy._

 _"Guys! Stall for time. I'm gonna try and stop the bomb!"_

 _"Got it Lucy/Miss. Lucy!" They replied as they continued to exchange fists with the dark mages._

 _Allan started to concentrate his magic on his kicks to the first dark mage, making sure that he didn't have time to land another attack. Taurus, continued to swing his axe toward the second mage, trying to make him farther away from me. I was still studying the wiring, identifying which was dangerous and which was not. That's when, the second dark mage realized something and decided to speak as he dodged Taurus._

 _"Hey." He said making eye contact with the first guy._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"The blonde. I've heard of her."_

 _"Where?" The first one asked as the 4 stopped fighting for a minute._

 _"During one of my recon missions in Clover Town, I heard a bunch of fairies talking about her. She's Lucy of Fairy Tail. They called her; 'Little Weak Lucy Heartfilia'. She's not worth the time."_

 _Allan gasped and looked toward Taurus as the celestial spirit's eyes softened. I had froze when I heard those words. It ticked me off to my breaking point. I had enough of the insults. I was done and tired of hearing that I was weak, that I wasn't worth the time. I wasn't going to let anyone else get away with calling me weak. I snapped._

 _The first dark mage smirked and without any of us looking, he shot a dark blast toward my frozen body. Allan was about to run to me, until the second dark mage stopped him by charging at Allan and putting him in a pinch. Taurus then ran in front of me, taking the blast and being sent back to the celestial spirit world._

 _The dark mage laughed and Allan started to shout at me to move. But I didn't listen. I was too angry at him and everyone who said those things. I wouldn't let it lower my self esteem more than it already had. The second mage continued to make Allan busy as the first mage was about to shoot toward me again. Yet I didn't move._

 _Allan shouted more, but I continued to ignore him. Lost in my thought. A dark and light aura surrounded me, small enough for no one to notice it. The mage shot his dark blast and as if by slow motion, all sound was blocked form my mind. I slowly stood up and the blast was about to come in contact with me._

 _But it never did._

 _The aura surrounding me, reflected the attack and the dark mage was brought to the ground. Allan and the second mage looked at me with wide eyes. I turned around, hiding my eyes behind my bangs. The aura grew and it started to make the 2 choke as if it was suffocating._

 _"I'm weak?" I said in a low stern voice like Erza. "I'm not worth it?"_

 _I walked toward them and they looked at me with wide eyes. I stopped halfway. Allan wasn't affected by the aura since he was used to his own. He and I were practically equals now that my power was unlocked. I raised my hand and a bright light surrounded my fist. "Do you still think that now?"_

 _I raised my head and tears rolled down my face as I gnashed my teeth._ _I shot blasts of light that became mixed with the dark and continued to hit the dark mages. Allan went behind me and tried to snap me out of it. But I didn't, not until I heard the bomb starting to beep._

 _We froze and turned to see that the timer was almost done. The dark mages stood up and ran out to the railroad behind us. I was about to run toward the bomb to stop it, but everything suddenly went black and the last thing I saw was Allan trying to wake me up._

 ** _(Yui Narrating, Yui's POV)_**

 _We had arrived just in time. Kira had made a path of light using her magic as Neku and Haru went on Zekken to get Allan and Lucy. Haru and Zekken waited at the end of the path as Neku used his speed to grab the 2 before the bomb exploded. At first we thought that we were too late._

 _The bomb had exploded and the 3 didn't come out, but we relaxed when we saw Neku with Allan and Lucy in one hand and his most powerful shield in his disposal in his other hand. The 2 had burn marks and wounds everywhere on their arms and legs along with theuir clothes burnt as well. We boarded Zekken again as me and Kira started healing the 2 up._

 _We looked back on the train and was glad that only the 2 last carts were destroyed. Luckily, all of the passengers had already moved to the other carts, so they're safe._

 _But, then we began to worry. They hadn't woken up after that and before we knew it 3 weeks had passed and Lucy's aura continued to grow immensely._

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages' eyes were wide in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. When Lucy's _'ghost'_ said it was their fault that the accident happened, she wasn't kidding. If that mage hadn't heard one of them say that, Lucy would've never snapped and she would've stopped the bomb.

But what really surprised them, was that all this time, Lucy and Allan had been asleep for 3 weeks because of that incident. 3 weeks of their lives... wasted. They felt ashamed that it was their fault.

"And you know what?" Lucy spoke up, crossing her arms.

The guild turned to her, with a sad look in their eyes. Full of regret and waited for Lucy's answer.

"I really don't care about it."

The guild gasped, unsure on how to react to Lucy's response.

"Without that happening, I wouldn't have been able to unlock my true strength. But, there's still this matter."

Lucy and Allan nodded at each other. With a snap of their fingers, Lucy and Allan's clothes changed to the clothes they wore that day. It was scorched and even though the wounds and burns were healing, they were still visible. Lucy's bandages covered some of them, but now the guild and the others were really curious to what was underneath them.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Can you show us what's under the bandages now?" Lisanna asked too.

"Please Lucy?" Carla finished.

Lucy turned to the 3 and nodded at them slowly. "You guys sit at one of the tables. You might need to in the end."

The 8 listened and sat to the closest table near Lucy. Then, the blonde started to undo the thick layer of bandage wraps. Everyone leaned in and little by little, they could see brown stains on the bandages. It became bigger and bigger, until Lucy was at the last layer of the wrappings. She stopped and looked at them again.

"Are you sure you want to see what's behind here?" She asked again sternly.

The guild nodded and Lucy sighed as she removed the bandage. The guild gasped in shock and so did the other 8. The bandage wrapping fell to the ground and Lucy had a smirk on her face as she showed the back of her right hand. There her guild mark could be seen, but over it, was a huge _'x'_ shaped cut that was still slightly bleeding and everyone's mouths hanged open.

That's when Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy remembered their nightmare in Crocus. Lucy had bandages too. She was about to show them until Lisanna, Wendy and Carla woke them. They were terrified. It was their fault. That, that was the results. They froze.

" _You all_ did this to me. I made my resolve and this... is the proof."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the late update! This chapter was deleted when I was about to upload it yesterday. So, I'm glad that didn't happen again today. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger again. But, that's what makes it so interesting. What do you think will happen. I'm also sorry to say that this story will end in a few more chapters. I'm hoping to end it of with a lot of feels. So look forward to it. I'm also planning for Zeref to appear again. So, until next time! Byee~**


	10. Their Battle

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chappy. I hope that this one will be full of... I actually don't know. But, I'll just let the story go on its own.**

* * *

The guild members stared frozen once again at Lucy. The huge cut over her guild mark was scary as it is. But, it just hurt them to see that Lucy just went to cut her guild mark and it was even more surprising was that her companions didn't know about it either.

Lucy smirked as she had just struck nerve at her former guild mates. She just enjoyed the look that mostly Team Natsu made at the sight of her guild mark and Lucy had to fight the urge to laugh at their priceless faces.

"Lucy..." Neku spoke up.

Lucy turned around, still showing her right hand to the guild.

"When did you do that to your hand?"

"We never saw those bandages before. Not even during your training." Allan added.

"Well..." Lucy said. "Fine. I did this on the day we ambushed _them_ at the forest."

"When?" Yui asked in a scary voice.

"Before you all woke up."

"With what?" Kira asked now crossing her arms.

"With Allan's new daggers?" Lucy replied in a question.

Haru just sighed and Allan held onto his daggers protectively.

Just then, Wendy stood up and took out the letter Lucy left on her desk the day she left. The little Sky Dragon Slayer silently gave it to Lucy and the bluenette looked at the blonde with pleading eyes.

"Your landlady gave this to us when you had 'died'. We wondered who it was from and whom it came from." Wendy said.

Lucy read the letter and realized that everybody in the guild must've read the letter and wondered about her power. Even though, Lucy had just technically demonstrated it to beat up Natsu and Gajeel. But, even so, being the dense idiots her guild was they probably over-looked the whole thing entirely.

Lucy sighed, knowing that the curiosity had also brought whoever was curious - obviously Team Natsu - to her apartment. She closed her eyes for a moment as Allan, Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui could tell what was going on. Once Lucy gathered her thoughts, she sighed again and stared daggers toward the guild members.

That's when, Lucy raised her arm and shot out bolts of light and dark magic. Which shocked the mages. It didn't destroy the building or the ceiling, which made Makarov sigh in relief.

"Nee? Did you know that I already know all about your curiosity?" Lucy asked surprising the guild and made them come out of their trance and made some gasp.

"But how?" Carla asked.

"It's _my_ ghost, shouldn't I know what it had seen?"

"Eh!?" The guild asked.

"You heard me. Thanks to my so-called 'ghost' I was able to see how much you suffered and shivered under it's presence. More so as I saw how Team Natsu barged into my apartment for once in who knows how many months and looked through my letters that I told you to never read." Lucy said as Team Natsu down casted their eyes.

"So then, you know about our connections?" Erza asked hesitantly.

Lucy nodded and Gray spoke up.

"Then, what are you hiding from us? We already figured out that your 5 companions are those 5 people from 3 years ago, but what about the stuff you had to finish?"

Before Lucy could respond, her eyes widened for a second and she blocked a dark blast - that came from behind her - with her scythe. Making smoke go around the person who attacked. Lucy, Allan, Heku, Haru, Kira and Yui on the other hand, knew exactly who it was that attacked and rant to the front of the guild in defensive positions.

"Well, look who decided to follow us?" Lucy said smirking slightly. "I thought our little meeting was done?"

Team Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia and Mira ran behind Lucy and the others, still waiting for the smoke to disperse. Though, they could make out a silhouette of a man walking toward them and awaited for him to attack again.

"Well, I realized that, it wasn't enough to just see if your hate tainted your magic. I've decided to test it and see if you can beat me." The man replied.

"So, you decided the only way to satisfy you is a full on out battle?" Lucy asked.

"That... and the fact the boy has someone to visit him from almost 4 years ago." The man replied.

Allan's eyes widened along with Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui. The smoke cleared and the Fairy Tail mages stood shocked at the man before them.

Zeref was smirking as his eyes turned red and behind him was a woman with a devious smirk, staring at Allan and the other 4 with an intention to kill at any second. Allan froze and the other 4 knew exactly why. Lucy noticed this and she stared at her friends in the corner of her eye.

"Guys?" Lucy asked slowly and steady. "Who is she?"

"She... she nearly killed us once..." Allan said as Lucy saw his body shake.

"What?"

"This woman, this was Allan's task. Her name is Destra. She wanted to kill all of us. But, we were able to run." Kira said as she took her staff and made it transform into a magical bow and arrow.

That's when Lucy remembered what Allan said when she asked him about his task 3 years ago.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"I had to unlock the shackles that kept my magic intact. Then, I did what I had to. Let's leave it at that." Allan said._

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

"That's why you didn't tell me all those years ago." Lucy said.

"Yeah. I never completed my mission in the end. I'm such a failure." Allan said.

Lucy gnashed her teeth, worrying about how strong that, that woman could be. She also had Zeref to worry about and in addition to everyone in Fairy Tail demanding questions about what happened. She was tired of all the things going around her. First being betrayed by her guild and now the secrets from 3 years ago have finally come to the surface. Lucy had, had enough of all the things around her and that made her magic start to overflow.

The aura around her started to swirl and she tightened her grip on her scythe. The fairies tried to remain standing and watch as Lucy's aura became stronger.

"That's it." Lucy said in a low voice that sounded menacing. "I am done with all the secrets, questions, answers, fighting. I've had enough with it all. You are both going down, whether it be by my hand or Allan's, but when this is over... I expect you all to leave us alone! Do you hear me!?"

Lucy charged at both Zeref and Destra, both dodging the blonde's attacks as Lucy got up again and attempted to hit them with her scythe. She made the blade of her scythe face Destra and started shooting blasts of her dark and light magic at the fast woman. Lucy though, didn't notice that Zeref came behind her and kicked Lucy hard as she hit a wall.

"I thought you said that he wouldn't hurt me!" Lucy shouted at Kira and Yui.

"He wasn't supposed to!" The 2 girls replied, shaking their head out of their trance.

Kira then aimed her bow at Destra and shot multiple arrows as the woman just dodged them and the arrows landed on the pavement or on top of buildings.

Yui then drew her sword it glowed a soft green as Yui started to slash at streams of wind from her sword toward Destra. Making the woman hit a building and nodded toward Kira. Kira then shot another couple of arrows but Destra recovered quickly as she dodged them yet again. Sprinting with a smirk on her face.

Neku, Allan and Haru then nodded at each other. "You guys help Lucy. I'm gonna beat that woman once and for all." Allan said.

"Right." Neku and Haru replied.

As Allan ran off to Destra, Kira and Yui, Haru and Neku helped Lucy up and took their stance towards Zeref. Zeref on the other hand smirked as he shot dark blasts of magic again. Haru took his sword and swiped it horizontally, making ice that blocked the blasts. Neku then made him a Lucy appear behind the dark mage and was about to strike until Zeref pushed them back with another strong blast of magic. Lucy charged at him again, having to recover and the 2 of them clashed.

The fairies watched in amazement at how Lucy and the others were standing their ground, not giving in to their injuries to beat the 2 enemies before them. They didn't know what else to do besides stand in their place. Not wanting to go in-between all the chaos due to the intense battle. What shocked the mages further is that Natsu, Gajeel, Gray or Erza had joined the fight. Seeing as they always joined the fight when it was intense.

But when they saw the 3 mages' conditions, they were shocked.

Natsu, Gajeel and Erza had just stood wide eyed and frozen. Unable to move and resembled living statues. The fairies assumed that they were shocked at Lucy's power or, was not most likely, but a afraid to interfere with the battle between them.

"You go Lucy." Wendy thought as she hand her rolled into fists and her eyes narrowed in determination.

"You can beat them. I know it." Carla thought as well, having the same expression as Wendy.

"You can do this Lucy. Prove those who doubted you wrong." Lisanna thought as she looked at Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy in the corner of her blue eyes.

"You go beat him Lucy!" Mira's voice yelled.

"You show him how it's done!" Levy said.

"Show us how strong you've gotten!" Cana shouted.

"Be a Man!"Elfmen cheered.

Lisanna then scanned the rest of her guild members. They stared at their old blonde nakama fight with all she's got against the dark mage. They were impressed at by how strong Lucy had gotten since - almost - the month she'd been gone. Lucy took the attacks from Zeref head on and the guild felt stupid since all they could do was stand and watch the fight continue. That's when, they heard a loud crack.

"AAAAHHHH!" Lucy's scream broke the many trances of the guild.

"Lucy!" Neku and Haru shouted as Zeref made a wall of dark magic so that none could get to him and Lucy.

"Oh no!" Lisanna, Wendy and Carla shouted too.

"No! Lucy!" Allan, Kira and Yui shouted as Destra made a blast of dark magic make the 3 hit a wall as the woman got the upper hand then and there.

Lucy had dropped her scythe on the other side of the wall and she stumbled, trying to get to her feet. "I will... beat you." She said in-between breaths.

Zeref didn't reply as he started to shoot blasts at Lucy, hitting her continuously without stopping. Lucy shouted in pain as Zeref and Destra started to laugh at their own amusement. The Fairy Tail mages could only watch as their old nakama continued to get beaten. Her yells ringing her ears. Neku and Haru tried to smash the wall, but it was no use. It surrounded the 2 mages like a dome.

Zeref then stopped, having to see that Lucy wouldn't get up in awhile.

"In the end, even with your new power. You're still weak and you'll always be weak forever."

Lucy twitched at the dark mage's comment and didn't even bother to stand up. She had acted rashly and it resulted into this. Zeref was right and so was Team Natsu in the end.

Lucy tried pushing herself up, her breathing ragged. But she ignored the pain. "You're right, Zeref. I am weak. I've been weak... my whole life." Lucy panted. "I am weak, even with this power, I still have to be rescued... I'm nothing more than a fool."

Lucy soon got to her feet, Zeref waiting until she was done speaking. She lost her balance a few times, but still remained standing. "I thought that maybe... I could prove them wrong... but it turns out, that it was hopeless. But if you decided to kill me... and you are satisfied in the end... then... I died... completing my mission! I may be weak, but I was able to stay strong in my heart! I died... with my guild... my nakama... watching me be strong! I realize... they'll always be there for me!"

Lucy held her head high and then everybody saw the tears coming down her face like a rapid waterfall. She had a determined look in her brown eyes and everyone in Fairy Tail felt their hearts melt. Lucy had called them her nakama and she meant it. For a moment, they thought she was talking about Allan, Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui, but then she did the Fairy Tail sign with her right hand which made it all clear.

"Oh? They're your nakama? But I thought they'd betrayed you?" Zeref asked as a dark sphere appeared in his hands and he got ready to shoot it at Lucy. Thus, finishing her off.

But before Zeref could even cast his spell, Lucy stood up straighter with a glare filled with fire as she held her left arm in pain.

"Yeah, they did. They nearly killed me doing it. They crushed my heart in a million pieces. It hurt just knowing that all those times we were together... was all just a lie. But, just seeing them, hearing them cheer for me even though they said I was weak, means too much. They were there for me once, even if it was a short while! But now, they regret what they had done!" Lucy shouted. "I can see it in their eyes! They want me back! They want me home! I tried to suppress it, hide it, banish it from my heart! But, I know that in the end, Fairy Tail... will always come running back! Just to get their family home!"

"That girl is stupid. Thinking about that nonsense." Destra commented, getting distracted from her own battle.

Once Allan, Kira and Yui noticed this, they nodded toward each other and attacked Destra at the same time with every ounce of power they could build up. Making the woman yell or screech as she flew towards the wall and passed out. Having be that Allan decided to add a little more power than he was supposed to and made some bones break a little bit.

Then, the 3 regrouped with Haru and Neku. Trying to break the wall down with their powers. "Lucy!" They cried.

Zeref smirk, not having to be the slightest change of mind after Lucy's little speech. He raised his arm over his head as Lucy stared at him head on, not even hesitating or giving a sense of fear in her movement or breathing. Zeref looked from Lucy, to the 5 at the wall, to the Fairy Tail mages. Then, thought of something coming to mind. Mentally changing his spell.

Then... he casted his spell.

* * *

 **Well, there you go. Sorry this chapter took awhile to get out there. I hope you all like it. I know it's not as good as the other chapters, but keep in mind that I had writers block. So, it took awhile to make up some sort of feels to it y'know? So, I feel like in a chapter or 2 this story is complete. Sad right? But, worry not. I'm going to write a new story and it's gonna involve the same concept where Lucy dies but a whole different plot line. How's that sound? Look forward to it and I'll hopefully update soon. Byee~**


	11. Her Ending

**I'm finally back from both writers block and high school orientation! That's right! Not only am I full of perfectly new ideas - and some I might wing it cuz... I'm stuck - but I'm officially in high school! I've haven't been sleeping late for almost a week, can you believe that!? But, now I can finally relax and give you - I hope - the final chapter. I've been discussing things with a fellow reader and I'm going to start a new story hopefully after this chapter called _A Fresh Start, Death Is Only the Beginning_ or something else. So check my stories for it after a little while. Anyway, get reading!**

* * *

Lucy braced herself for impact, shutting her eyes tightly. Waiting for the dark mage's spell to make in contact with her may potentially kill her in the process. But it never came. It was just silent. Too quiet for her liking.

Lucy opened her eyes to see a sight that made her gasp in shock.

There... hanging in the air... were her friends and the guild members.

They all struggled and appeared to be choking from their necks, having trouble breathing outside of the dome. Zeref had his arm in the air, pointed toward them while Destra recovered and got up from the wall.

"Well... looks like you are all gonna crumble away into ash." Destra said as she looked up at Allan, giggling deviously.

"C-Coward!" Allan shouted, trying to gasp for air.

"You... won't... g-get... away with this!" Natsu gasped as well.

"Let them go!" Lucy shouted.

Lucy watched, scared for her guild's and friends' safety. Not knowing what to do in a situation where Zeref could instantly threaten to kill them in sight. She had to think of something, something fast. But Lucy didn't have a single idea on what to do. There had to be something that could save them.

Zeref smirked at the blonde. Destra was laughing, pointing and insulting the mages hanging by their necks from Zeref's spell. They all felt powerless. Not being able to even break free. The spell holding them all up, tightened each minute and it became more a struggle to breath. No one could do anything.

Lucy instantly ran to the wall of the dome and started hitting it with all her might. Trying to get to break the wall down. But it wouldn't budge no matter how much she tried. If only Lucy hadn't dropped her scythe before the wall was brought up. Then it might break down.

"Just hold on!" Lucy shouted.

Her guild and friends **(when I say friends I mean like Allan, Yui, Neku etc... the 5 of them)** nodded, still being able to breath slightly but were running out of time.

"Stop this Zeref! I surrender! You win!" Lucy shouted toward the dark mage.

Zeref looked at the blonde as her expression turned from determination turned into fear and desperation. He smirked and Destra continued to mock them. If Allan hadn't been struggling to breath, he would've probably made Destra shut up in a second with all the anger in his system.

"You call yourselves the greatest guild? You're nothing more than a bunch of weaklings!"

The fairies growled, still attempting to free themselves. But to no avail. They could only watch as Lucy attempted to break the wall, not trying to blast it with magic while Zeref looked amused by the act.

Lucy was now panting at this point. Try as she might, the wall was just not breaking. She was exhausted and her wounds weren't helping either. Lucy felt even more helpless than ever. Not even able to save the people she had considered as friends even before all this happened. Lucy felt like a failure. Tears drenched her face along with her sweat and Lucy couldn't even bear to stand.

"In the end, I really am I failure. I really am weak. I can't even save the ones I wanted to protect." Lucy thought as she suddenly froze. "All that training, all that time, I really just ought to die.

Time seemed to freeze for the blonde and she just stood there, feeling helpless. Lucy couldn't do anything. There was nothing she could do. She wasn't strong enough. She was weak. She had no power. She couldn't complete her mission and now Lucy was going to break all over again.

"No!" Lucy suddenly shouted.

Her aura grew and everyone could feel her magic power resonate through the wall. Her right eye glowing white while the left glowed black. She stood up proud and her wounds started to heal, except for her right hand. Lucy's right hand was then engulfed in white light while the other was engulfed with a black aura. Her hair floated softly above her ears and suddenly, the guild members and her friends were released of their struggle.

They fell to the ground, not being able to stand because of the aura and the fact that they were tired and wanted to catch their breath.

Lucy then shot huge beams of light and dark at the dome and it instantly shattered. The mages looked in awe, not having the words to say what was going on. Lucy then faced toward Allan, Zeref and Destra regrouping about to attack. Allan's eyes then started to glow as well. Him standing up slowly and the magic aura grew larger. His eyes glowed a soft pale blue color, the same color as his aura around him, as it mixed with Lucy's.

The 2 glowing mages' eyes narrowed and the 4 started to attack once more. In a final clash.

Allan and Destra arms collided, trying to push one another to get the first hit. Destra gritted her teeth, trying to hold her ground, as Allan looked like he wasn't even trying. His arm was now encased with water as Destra was about to falter. Thankfully, Allan had won and he immediately started slashing with all his might at Destra. The woman screamed in pain. Allan, not giving her time to even recover. He just continued to hit her with a series of punches, kicks and spells of water blasts.

Lucy and Zeref on the other hand, the 2 were like blurs. Appearing for a second before disappearing to another spot on the field. Clashing at each other as their magic enhanced their strength. The 2 were equally matched. Lucy had gotten her scythe along the way again and instantly did transformation after transformation. Trying to get as many hits at Zeref. Though, the dark mage did just as much as well.

The magic surrounding Magnolia grew immensely and no one could even move from where they lay. It wasn't harmful, just you can't even move from your place nor get up from the ground. The aura spread and it affected a lot of people. Making even some of the trains and carriages stop in their tracks.

No one could escape the effects of the growing power from the battle in Magnolia town.

The Fairy Tail mages looked helplessly at the battle before them. Mouths hanging open at the devastating power of the blonde and bluenette battling the woman and dark mage.

"What's happened to them!?' Erza asked.

"They've finally snapped." Yui and Kira said as the 2 girls managed to kneel.

"What?" Gray asked. "How are you 2 able to get up?"

"We've been exposed to their growing power for sometime now. Not as powerful as this, but just as strong." Neku said as he kneeled.

"That just means that their feelings are finally taking over." Haru said as he got up as well.

"Their feelings?" Wendy asked.

"It's what Lucy's been hiding from you. When Lucy and Allan were children, they had strong magic locked within them. A magic that will only be unlocked at a certain time and it is a mysterious kind of magic. It is unknown to most in Fiore and with that magic, a responsibility was placed on the 2 of them as well." Kira explained.

"Their power is mostly and sometimes based on emotions. It grows as their feelings grow stronger. If they snap - which they did - and are full of rage, anger, any negative emotion, they will enter that state." Yui added.

"When we met Lucy 3 years ago, Allan had already awakened his power, but he rarely uses it. He actually fears it after he _first_ tried to complete his mission. But now that he's in this state he's using it without hesitation. But Lucy had yet to awaken then. Until almost a month ago. Thanks to that train incident." Haru said.

"What was their mission?" Lisanna asked.

The 4 were silent for a moment, until Neku spoke up. "Your looking at it right now." He answered.

"Allan fights Destra. Lucy fights Zeref."

The Fairy Tail mages' mouths dropped open as their eyes widened in shock. They couldn't believe what they just heard. But now they got the truth, they were kind of afraid of what was to become of the battle in the end. It didn't seem to end at all and the aura just kept on growing. Soon enough, it will spread to Crocus to all of Fiore or even farther, beyond Earthland even.

So they just turned back to the fight and just silently watched. Mentally cheering for Lucy and Allan to kick Zeref and Destra's ass. But at the same time, hoping that the 2 will snap out of their trances. The fairies were scared at what the 2 will become if they continue to fight they were.

Allan continued to kick and punch Destra over and over with his water attacks with out stopping. He was too focused on beating her up and he seemed to lose all control of his sanity and his consciousness. Destra on the other hand, didn't get a break from the blue-headed boy. He never even gave her a break. Though, she would've never wanted Allan to stop for a second if she knew what was coming next.

Slowly, Allan stopped using his water magic. His magic that he had never used in 3 years starting to resurface. His hands, soon void of water, had been engulfed with a new magic. Allan then jumped back. Causing Destra to fall and her trying to get up. She stumbled and nearly fell, but managed to keep her balance as she panted, exhausted.

On Allan's right hand a deathly pale blue aura engulfed it while on his left, a dark navy-blue aura engulfed his hand. It sparked around him with energy and Allan widened his stance, preparing to stand his ground during the attack. He stretched his arms forward making his palms facing toward Destra. Then, his spell shot out, doubling in size and power. It circled around each other in a spiral and the only thing that could be heard of Destra was a blood curdling scream as the attack didn't stop for a second.

Back with Lucy and Zeref, the 2 continued to collide with one another in blurs. Zeref knew that he could've easily won the battle by releasing a Death Wave, thus killing Lucy, but he couldn't because _he_ was present and Zeref didn't want to kill _him._ So, the dark mage decided that he would just clash with Lucy until she gave out. Since she wouldn't be the one to kill him.

Lucy, on the other hand, seemed to have lost all sanity in her entire body and mind. She was just fighting Zeref with instinct and just attacked the dark mage head on. Not even bothered by the wounds or attacks she got in return. She continued to try to hit Zeref in any opening she could sense and go for it. Transforming her weapon after each clash. Lucy didn't intend to lose, nor did she seem to back down any sooner nor later. Lucy just cared about beating Zeref and that was it.

Though in Lucy's and Allan's mind, they were blank. Lost as their consciousness roamed the empty space before them. Lost as they had no idea what they were doing in the outside.

* * *

 _"What's happening?" Lucy wondered._

 _"What's going on?" Allan wondered._

That's when the 2 realized what they were doing and seeing what their friends and the fairies look at them with worried looks. Allan felt extremely scared. He could tell that he was using his power that he had unlocked. But he couldn't control his body no matter what he did. Nor what he told his brain to do.

 _"What am I doing?"_

 _"Is that... really me?"_

The sounds of the outside were blocked from their heads and the 2 felt themselves fade away.

 _"I need to stop myself." Allan thought determined._

 _"But how do I do that?" Lucy wondered focused._

 _"Maybe if I..."_

The 2 consciousness' focused their energy and magic as a calming aura surrounded their bodies. They focused on what was happening on the outside. Trying to wake up from their rampage before they hurt one of their own. They closed their eyes and soon the whole space around them started to glow.

* * *

As the Fairy Tail mages and the other 4 watched Lucy and Allan go on their _'non-merciful'_ rampage, they were suddenly shocked as Lucy and Allan's eyes stopped glowing, revealing their wide eyes.

Allan dropped his hands, making the spiral attack stop and Destra fell to the ground. Fainting as she was defeated. Lucy stopped and she dodged Zeref last second before she and he could clash.

Both the blonde and bluenette panted and stared at what they have just done. Allan looking down on his hand, not believing he was using the power he didn't want to use and Lucy looking at all the damage that was caused during their battle.

"Did... Did we do this?" Lucy asked softly.

Silence was only answered as the guild, Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui were at a loss of words. Not wanting to speak at the moment.

"Did... Did I just use my power?" Allan asked shaking.

Soon, after a couple of minutes, clapping could be heard. Everyone turned to see Zeref dusting himself off and grabbed the fainted Destra. "Congratulations. You've finally completed both of your missions. We'll not bother you any further."

And as quickly as that, Zeref and Destra vanished in a flash.

Lucy and Allan then slid to the ground. Not believing that they had caused all the damage before them when they were in their trance. The 2 were horrified at what they had become when they snapped. Allan, he knew, he was terrified enough. But Lucy. _She was mortified._ She was frozen. Not knowing that her power, _that she_ , could have the potential to do something like that.

And Lucy didn't like it.

Tears started falling from her eyes as Lisanna, Wendy and Carl hugged their beloved celestial mage. Lucy then turned around, crying into their shirts. Soon - after Allan regained his composure, understanding Lucy's fear - he along with Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui hugged Lucy as well. followed by the rest of the guild.

Lucy continued to cry and she hugged her guild like her life depended on it.

* * *

After all that, Lucy's right hand was healed. Her 'x' shaped cut, now just a scar to remain.

She along with Allan, Neku, Haru, Kira and Yui then joined Fairy Tail in the end. Though it took awhile to convince Neku, Yui, Haru and Kira at first, it ended on a good note.

Lucy never really rejoined Team Natsu in the end, rather she stayed with the other 5 and went on a few missions with Lisanna, Wendy and Carla too. She got her apartment back, helped the others grab their own homes and all was happy.

But, Lucy played around with Team Natsu a bit the first week. She made them have another dream with her ghost and they came running back to the guild to make sure that Lucy was really there. Much to the guild's amusement.

But overall, though life at the guild will never be the same, Lucy was just glad to be with her family.

* * *

 **THE END! Oh my! I can't believe that this story is finally over. Crappy ending? Yes? No? Was the ending the way I expected? Definitely not. Well, now that this story is done, it's time to write the first chapter of the new story. Just saying, the new story, Lucy will not be going back to Fairy Tail. That is all I wish to say. I might publish the new story tonight or tomorrow so look forward to it and I hope you enjoyed this story! Byee~**


End file.
